Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars
by stevensadventures
Summary: A while after defeating Chaos, Serena and the others begin suffering from PTSD caused by an enemy they forgot. Meanwhile, they have otherworldly strangers, skewed memories, and a new enemy to worry about: A queen who gambles eternal happiness for their free wills. Sailor Moon can't even use her power on her minions because they have no desire to be cured! OCs, OC/Senshi. (Sequel)
1. Chapter 1: A Rough New Start

Note: This is the sequel to 'Sailor Moon: Eclipse', and is not intended to be read without first having read Eclipse. Please refrain from reading the below as it may have spoilers to the plot of the previous story.

...

Hello, I'm Serena Tsukino, the main character in this magical world by day, and in the moonlight, I am Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice, but chances are, you already knew that! We have all been taking it easy since the defeat of Chaos, but now something is happening to us! Nightmares, flashbacks, hallucinations, and even memory loss... At least Amy's alright! But now, a new evil force has risen to fight us in our moment of weakness by promising us eternal happiness if we surrender our free will to them... Ha! We won't fall for that, right Amy!?

...Right?

...

A gloomy scene of a blackish purple midevil castle covered in a thick fog slowly came into view as a bell in the distance tolled thrice, before, aside from a strange constant ringing, all went silent. Out of nowhere, a cheery tune played, and the castle was completely obscured now, while the title, Sailor Moon appeared in a luminescent pink over the grey fog, followed by the word Scars in purple. The refraction of the words slowed down until it came to a complete stop, and it faded away, also consumed by the fog. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus leaped up from it in order, landing on a flat purplish rock, and standing still for a brief moment before the song's introductory phase was over.

As the singing began, then was seen a scene of Serena running towards the screen, weighed down by a dark figure that grabbed at her shoulders.

It then cut to a scene of Tuxedo Mask running toward her, so they could unify, purging the black thing that had grappled onto her.

Tuxedo Mask suddenly faded away, and she was assaulted by memories of Asperger, the Dark Sword, and all of the terrible things that had happened, which she no longer knew had actually occurred. They frightened her greatly, and until they faded, she remained in a terrified state.

Once they left her, she quickly regained her posture and transformed as the next verse began. Along with the music, she spun around and transformed into a strange new version of Sailor Moon with lavender in place of the white she normally had, excepting the wings, which remained their original color. She finished striking her moon pose.

Each of her inner system friends got a brief moment as focus. Raye was shown paranoid and jumpy, Jupiter appeared in a formal dress, and an alternate version of her appeared in rose decorated armor, Venus appeared sad and frail looking, and Mercury appeared last, seemingly normal before her image shattered into two, her left side her normal happy self, and her right, a malicious shady parody. The right side slid up, and the other down, revealing Nathan Venture and a large shadow concealed army he had with him, before returning to focus of Sailor Moon, who now wielded some sort of lavender corrupted Moon Power Tiare.

Focus now moved rapidly to all other people in their hero form, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Caduceus, Uranus and Neptune, before finally showing them in a group. The Inner Sailors were spread apart from eachother, and Mercury and Caduceus were standing far apart from eachother, and looked in the opposite direction of the other. Each of them had a new lavender color scheme, and Sailor Mercury wielded the Silver Caduceus Wand. In the background was a blackish purple throne room, where a small figure sat on the throne, and five figures stood guarding it. Finally, a fade to black, before...

...

10101-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-01011

::10011~|_/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\_|~00010::

::01110~|-|~Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars~|-|~11101::

::00101~|_\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/_|~01100::

:01000_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_01010:

...

-August 23, 19XX, 2:00 AM-

Serena was running in a black empty space. She didn't know what she was running from, but she knew it was dangerous. So she continued to run until she couldn't run anymore, and she was approached slowly by three dark figures, one which always cried, one which always laughed with satisfaction, and one which would always stand over her silently, before...

_Stab!_

Serena woke up with a gasp, clutching her stomach and breathing hard. She looked around her room and felt her stomach, and sighed in relief.

"You had that dream again, Serena?" Luna asked in her inquisitive way.

"Yeah... What time is it?" Serena said, looking where she assumed the clock was in the darkness.

"It's two in the morning, Serena, you should get some sleep."

"Way ahead of you, Luna..." Serena said, drifting off.

Luna sighed.

"It's a shame none of these girls have night time sleeping patterns. It's good for their school schedule, but the nights are very boring." She walked up to the window and undid the latch, opening it. She hopped onto the railing, and closed the windows up before leaving.

A young girl with straight blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt and black jeans, noticed the cat leave as she observed the house. She saw the black cat meet up with a white cat on the roof of the house, and stare up into the sky. She giggled gleefully before continuing on her merry way.

"This town is getting interesting." She said, giggling again as she skipped off and faded into the darkness.

...

Chapter 1: The end of the calm, General Smart's cunning plan!

...

-August 23, 4XXX, X:XX-

Nathan traveled through the the time space door one final time. He had very briefly checked to see if Sailor Mercury had begun suffering from any PTSD, and his observations came up negative. Reassured with the resilience of the Sailors of the past, he returned, but found himself dragged through the portal, and finally spat out of the other side, into a frozen wasteland. The temperature must have been close to Absolute Zero, because his clothing immediately went hard and brittle. His cold jacket cracked, and fell to pieces, leaving him in an undershirt.

"W-w-what is this!?" He yelled, shaking violently.

His Mercurian emblems faded from his shoulders and the blue colored sections turned black.

"This m-must be a n-nightmare..." He looked down at his gloved hands, and saw two rings on his left hand. One, his wedding band, and the other, one he didn't recognize. His wedding ring gently lifted itself from his hand.

"W-what!?" He tried to grab it the ring, but it floated off farther away. When he finally reached, the ring faded away in his hands.

"It can't..." He looked down at the other ring, dreading the possibility of having married someone else in the future, when he saw a strange K (' |-[ ') on the metal that served as the main attraction: a miniature silver ingot.

"What c-could that have had to do with t-this? It c-couldn't have... It wouldn't go this far..." In utter desperation, he decided that the only way he could make things better is by returning to the past. With bitter sadness, he slid off the ring with his trembling hand, and he swallowed it. His eyes became dull and lifeless, and he sat on the packed snow without any movement.

...

A thick mound rose over the flat expanse within an undefined period of time, and Nathan sat on it, twiddling his thumbs, and looking very bored. The ethereal figures of Sailor Pluto and Saturn appeared before him, and he looked up at them, his eyes turning an icy blue.

"Satellite Caduceus, you have done an unspeakable thing." Sailor Saturn said.

"Don't try to guilt trip me. I did it for Sailor Mercury." He said, standing up. He was hauntingly transparent as well.

"Do you expect reincarnation after this?"

"I must return to the past, where this deviation had originated. Please, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, grant me this wish!"

"This all started with you, Nathan. When you succumbed to the Dark Sword, you tore a hole in the fabric of the time space door, leaving their time vulnerable to attack if one should be able to breach my monument. Something evil enough has broken through, and did something that changed the future to an unrestored Planet Earth... If you feel responsible, then we shall take you to the past so as to restore the correct future." Sailor Pluto said.

"I take the responsibility as my own." He said.

"Good, but we shall need the solid for this." Sailor Saturn said, holding up her Glaive in preparation for what was to come.

"It is here." He said, pointing at the mound. Sailor Pluto cast a strange wind, and the snow was blown off, revealing the preserved body of Nathan Venture.

"Let's begin." They tapped the Garnet Rod and Silence Glaive together, summoning a great opening in space and time that sucked his spirit back into his body, and sent him on his way. A slime-like purple energy followed Nathan into the portal, and collided with him, causing him to change. Their eyes glowed with a bright purple color and they sighed in ecstasy, overwhelmed by the knowledge that they served their leader well.

...

-August 23, 19XX, 3:23 PM-

Serena and Amy were hanging out together now that school was over, which they had begun doing for an hour every day before Amy had to go to cram school. They were as thick as molasses these days, unlike the others, who were slowly fading away from them. They all had problems out of the blue: Raye had become stricken with paranoia, Mina had becomes severely depressed, and Lita simply disappeared one day without a trace. The charm that Serena had was no longer working, and the glue that held the team together was now but a fragile thread. Serena herself also seemed to be having these problems, as she was plagued by nightmares, or sometimes she would go blank for a moment before gasping and snapping out of it, claiming she had seen some sort of vivid wakeful nightmare. They were cooling off with some ice cream cones when a purple light flashed before their eyes. All noise suddenly stopped. No insects, no conversation, nothing.

"What was that!?" Serena exclaimed. Nobody nearby seemed to hear her, and they were all looking away from them.

"Serena, catch it! Above you!" Amy yelled, pointing at a falling object that appeared human. Serena looked up, and it fell on her head, and tilted over into Amy's arms.

Another purple flash passed through their vision, and everything started moving again.

"Whoa..." Serena said, holding her head. Amy looked into the baby's eyes, and she felt a strange attachment to it.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Serena asked after an unknown amount of time.

"Oh!" Amy said, remembering everything else was going on around her. "Yes I am."

"It's very quiet for a small child." Serena commented, noting that the baby simply stared up at them.

"It has the brightest green eyes." Amy said, smiling. "Why do you think it fell on us?"

"I'm not sure. It couldn't be a child of mine, so maybe..."

"I don't think so." Amy said, giving her an unamused look.

"I wonder... Maybe Darien can help us understand this, or take care of him, hopefully."

"It would be unwise for either of us to try and care for him. Since Darian doesn't have anyone to inquire about it, it would be fine there."

"Good call Amy, as always." Serena said, and they headed toward Darien's apartment together. Amy noticed that some people from their school were giving them condescending looks.

...

"Serena, I can't let you in." Darien said from the other side of the door.

"But Dairen, why?" Serena asked.

"You sound troubled, Darien, is there something wrong?" Amy attempted to mend the situation.

"Amy, you should know what happened better than anyone else..."

"Is there is something wrong, you should tell us instead of keeping it to yourself!" Serena yelled assertively.

"Serena, I'm sorry for what I did... I lost control, and everything went downhill. We shouldn't see eachother anymore... I'll be trying to go to an American university again, so I'll be gone soon enough." He said.

"What did you do?" They asked. Darien opened the door, and looked at Serena, and the baby Amy was holding.

"Don't do this to me, Serena. I don't want to think about him." He said, looking at the baby.

"Wait a second... You think this baby is your child? You know it's a he?" Amy asked, on a hunch.

"He is our child, an accident which has shamed Serena and me."

"We didn't have a child!?" Serena said, confused.

"Please Serena, don't." Darien said.

"Darien!" Amy yelled out, surprising both Serena and Darien. She cleared her throat, and with closed eyes, she gently said, "I don't know what you think you know, but just today, this child fell on us, and things have been changing since he arrived. We don't know anything about him, but I doubt he came from this time. He cast a strange energy that seemed to affect everyone around us. You know I can be depended on, don't you?"

"Well..."

Suddenly, a purple flash went through them again. After a brief pause, Darien shook his head, and he spoke, now in a condescending way, similar to how she believed her peers would have acknowledged them if they decided to speak.

"Sorry, Ami. I know you're a good person, but you don't have any credibility to your name. Goodbye."

Darien shut the door.

"Darien! Darien come back out here and apologize! Amy has accomplished a lot, and you know it!"

"No credibility..." Amy said, shocked.

Stunned, they left, no longer wanting to stick around...

...

Amy was still shell shocked when they were back outside. Her intelligence, which was important to her over almost all other aspects of herself, had been challenged.

"Are you alright, Amy? You look a little out of it." Serena said, attempting to console her, despite her own pain.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm sorry for what happened, Serena... I'm sure we can try again tomorrow, if we can get Raye and Mina to help out." Amy said, going her separate way to her home.

"Bye, Amy! See you in school tomorrow!" Serena yelled before running her own way home.

The same girl from the other day watched the scene unfold. She felt the sad energy the girls gave off, and it made her cry.

"So terrible... So, so terrible... How can they pretend to be so happy when they have it so terrible?..."

She muttered, clutching her head, she walked off, trying her hardest to ignore everything around her.

...

-August 24, 19XX, 7:06 AM-

Serena and Amy had miserable days at school. For Serena, it was the usual 'Late, go to the Deans' office'. She would pass by Lita's class, hoping for Lita to answer when the teacher called her name, but it didn't happen. Disappointed, she would then go to the office, and be scolded by her Dean, an Adam Aloft, an American immigrant with a sort of name that you'd imagine only appearing in a fantasy world. He was a patient man, and rather than go through the importance of getting to school on time again and again, he would inquire about her lifestyle, sleeping habits, parents, et cetera, before he asked her calmly to try and fix her tardiness, and allowing her to return to class. It was better than meaningless scolding, but it was repetitive.

Amy, by far, had the worst day.

Zero, zero, zero... Everything was a failing grade. She couldn't believe her eyes. How could she have gone from the smartest student in the school to the most academically unattentive? The teacher didn't even recognize her, despite them having met the previous days.

She pushed herself hard that day, collecting her work from every teacher in order to get it all caught up and make herself presentable again. She went through her drawers for the documented collection of schoolwork from her previous years of school. Nothing. On the verge of losing her sanity, she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. She stared into the mirror, looking at her own reflection with pity, and turning on the faucet to splash her face with water. She rubbed the water into her skin, and looked up, seeing her reflection sneering at her coldly. She rushed out of the bathroom and caught her breath. She felt choked while she was in the room with that illusion, and she could have sworn it spoke to her in a cruel voice.

"I'm better."

Amy dismissed it. It was just a hallucination, and that's it. She would not break and succumb to paranoia, nor would she let some strange new energy destroy everything she has dreamed to become in her life.

...

Back home at the Tsukino residence, the young child cried and cried for reasons she couldn't find. It just started out of nowhere, and it refused to stop. She couldn't leave home with the baby crying, so she kept trying, and after some time, he simply stopped.

"Crying won't get you everywhere in life..." Serena said with a huff, leaving her room and telling her mother that she was going out and she needed to watch the baby for her. Her mother chastised her about the baby being her responsibility, and she was forced to take him with her. It was creepy how nobody in the family found it strange that she brought a baby home... It did however make everything between her and her family awkward. She felt as if she couldn't just talk with her family casually like normal... She grabbed the blueish stroller from the attic, and left the house with him.

Outside, she pulled out her communicator and told Amy to meet her at the Arcade. She seemed spooked, but complied.

...

In a purplish black throne room, a small shadowy figure sat upon the eerie throne. Behind her, also covered in shadow, were three people who stood erect, serving as the bodyguards, it seemed.

"General Smart." The figure on the throne shifted, and spoke with a soothe young girl's voice. A figure came forward, kneeling.

"I am here, milady." He said calmly. His voice was masculine, and serious sounding.

"I must ask you a favor. This Tokyo I have witnessed is miserable and sad, and there are many people who should be living happy lives. I need you to find someone who's will has dropped to a low point, and claim their ring. Cause a disturbance, and summon the Sailor Soldiers so that we can proceed with my goal of giving our heroes the happiness they deserve."

"Yes, milady. I will get started as soon as I can."

"Good. I look forward to having them." She said. She vanished from the throne, and her bodyguards dispersed, each wishing him good luck.

The room faded away as he stood up, and it reshaped itself into some sort of computer room, where he sat on the right of a choice of two chairs. In the bright lights, his figure was mostly unobscured. He wore a Blue General's coat and pants to match with his dark blue hair, and he wore a pale yellow mask on his head which obscured his face. His eyes were bright purple, and they looked from left to right as he scanned the area for a person within the Sailor Scout's range who's will was at a low ebb on a broad map of the area.

"Computers are only wrong when they are programmed to be. Computer, show me a list of people who's wills are currently at a critically weak state!" He yelled, being very clear so it would understand him.

"Four results found." The computer said, and he reviewed the list. His first target appeared immediately, while the others' images and data were still loading.

The image of Andrew reflected in the man's gleaming eyes.

"Perfect..."

He rested his arm on the chair to the left, which had a purple Sailor Mercury symbol on it.

...

Andrew was feeling very upset. He had been waiting for his girlfriend to come back home for the week, but by rotten luck, she was unable to leave due to a disease she had caught. To top it off, his favorite customers weren't coming to the arcade as often, if ever, since Darien got involved with Serena. He felt sad and lonely, like this moment of sadness would last for eternity.

A man walked into the arcade, and with a brilliant purple flash, everyone except him and Andrew stopped moving.

"Hey... What's going on?"

"Your customers are dreaming happy dreams, but only for a moment. You are the target of interest."

"Wait, what do you mean my customers are dreaming!? What did you do to them!?"

"You shall see." The man said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a strange purple heart shaped gem. The whole room was tinted purple by the light the gem reflected, and Andrew was mesmerized by the beautiful lights and powerful energy it gave off.

"An eternity of happiness awaits you, awaits the universe! Behold as I draw your inner pain, and leave you with only feelings of happiness!"

Andrew's arm was raised, and a ring on his finger, a simple band of iron, was pulled from his finger and gravitated to the gem. Once it got close enough, the man snatched it, and Andrew was washed with a powerful violet energy. He smiled vacantly, and his eyes turned purple in color.

It was at this time that Amy and Serena reached the arcade, and saw the abnormal spectacle inside.

"What's going on in there!?" Serena yelled.

"Shh.. Whatever it is, we should transform right now." Amy answered quietly.

"Right..."

They ducked into the alley, and transformed. Serena left the baby tucked away for safety.

"Now, to wait for the Sailors to arrive."

"Waiting for us!?" Serena announced from behind. The man turned and looked to see Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury looked embarrassed that Serena had announced their arrival, eliminating the element of surprise. She regained her composure quickly, however, and put on a straight face. Sailor Moon stood tall with confidence, and her signature theme played boisterously to announce her presence.

"Whatever you did to Andrew was really rotten! ...What have you done to him?" Serena asked. Her theme song died down, and Amy sighed and turned away.

"I have given him eternal happiness by removing the part of him which creates misery! Behold, his Will Power Ring!" He held up the ring, and showed them it, but faked them out by holding out the purple crystal which had entranced Andrew so easily. Amy got an eyeful, but she turned away quickly enough to avoid falling into a trance. Serena however, was not as quick to catch on. Amy saw that Serena was just standing there, and she rammed into her with her eyes shut, forcing her out of the way of the attractive gem.

"You Sailor Scouts simply don't understand how much happier everyone could be without their wills, so is the declaration of I, General Smart!" He announced.

"That's a blunt name..." Serena said, still dazed.

"Come on, Serena, wake up." Amy said, shaking her. She regained awareness and stood up.

"How dare you try to hypnotize me! You shouldn't force anything on a person that they don't want, unless it's for their own good!" Serena yelled.

"Is happiness not good for the health? Sadness kills, anger kills, fear kills, so am I not doing this for your own good?"

"You are doing it in a crooked way, through brainwashing and black magic! We will not stand idly to such mistreatment of one's powers!" Amy countered.

"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Serena chanted.

"Douse yourself in water, and repent!" Amy said likewise.

"Amy Mizuno. You would make a good general of the queen."

"I'm not Amy Mizuno, and I wouldn't willingly serve your queen!"

"The key word is 'Willingly'!" General Smart said with a laugh, holding out his gem in the direct sunlight, releasing an even more powerful reflection of purple light and energy. Both looked away, but the raw power of the gem was wearing away at their resistance.

"It can't end here... something... we need something..." Serena said, before she passed out, and Amy realized the horror that the tide of the battle now hinged on her.

"I can't take the easy way out... I have to fight like there is no guardian to help if we're in danger..." She heard the shattering of glass, and she blacked out.

Sailor Mercury stood, not moving an inch. Then she shuddered.

"Is that it? Has the plight of the Sailor Soldiers come to an end?" General Smart lowered the crystal, and the energy faded.

"Not yet!" Sailor Mercury yelled, with a devious look in her eyes. She rushed suddenly at the General before he could raise his crystal again, and she snatched it from him, claiming it for herself.

"What the!?" He yelled before being socked in the face. He stumbled backwards with his hands over his face and Amy slunk to his side and delivered a swift kick to the back of his legs, tripping him.

"How do you like that?" She boasted, rubbing her boot on the downed General. "I don't even have to know my powers to beat you. I _am_ better than... her..." She said before fainting.

Serena stirred, and woke up, able to sense, but not stand. He saw the General looking over Amy.

"I've never seen such strength before... It can't be so. I should take her to the queen right away." He said, lifting her up.

"No! Take me instead! Don't take Sailor Mercury!" Serena yelled, struggling to get on her knees.

"Goodbye, Serena Tsukino. Amy will come to save you next." He said. He began fading when the baby started crying. His attention was averted, and he released Sailor Mercury.

"That crying... Such sadness should not be known! You must be taken to our benevolent queen!" He exclaimed, walking to the alley. With this distraction, Serena was able to rise to her feet, and in a few seconds more, she was ready to cure the General.

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!_"

Her attack swarmed General Smart with raw power as he turned to see what was going on, and he seized up as feathery energy passed him by. The power gradually faded, and he went back to his relaxed posture, and wiped his cheek.

"It didn't work!? How?" Serena asked.

"You can't cure a person who doesn't want to be cured, Serena. I have found happiness, and no amount of Moon Magic will take it away from me." General Smart said.

"You have no will? Does your whole life consist of obeying a 'queen'?"

"That is correct, but it is more happy than a free life. Sailor Moon, I shall return soon, and next time, you shall appear before our queen as her servant. Until then, take this ring, and give it back to Andrew if you haven't the heart to leave him to his happiness."

Smart threw the ring into her hands, and faded away, and Sailor Moon ran to help up Sailor Mercury. She suddenly heard the sound of a tea pot boiling in the alley before a powerful explosion that seemed to rock the earth. Sailor Mercury woke up and she panicked.

"What happened!?"

"You did good, Amy. We need to check on the baby." Serena said. They ran into the alley and found the stroller charred and melted.

"Is he...?"

"Ami-chan." Came a small unsure voice. They turned to see a toddler who had the same features as the baby, except he could stand, and had short brown hair stained with black.

"Aww... he's so cute!" Serena said, leaning closer. When Amy was looking the other way, his eye color changed to a blood red.

"Baka Usagi..." it mumbled, causing her to yelp. When Amy turned around again, he looked green eyed and happy again, much to her chagrin.

'Baker you soggy? Oh, that reminds me...'

"Amy, we have to give Andrew this ring to restore his Will Power."

"We should hurry then. Let's just be careful, in case the ring is a trick."

...

"I apologize, my queen. I have failed in my mission." General Smart spoke, again kneeling in front of the throne.

"No worries. Happiness and progress are all that matters in these operations, and from my surveillance, I can tell you have accomplished both." The figure on the throne spoke.

"Thank you, my queen."

"October is coming soon. That is the deadline, my Generals. If we can not bring a Sailor to our side by the thirty first, we will not be able to continue this operation until the next coming of Autumn. Increase your efforts to bring happiness to all."

"Yes milady." Smart spoke.

"Right." Spoke another.

"We'll get it done." Spoke another.

"It shall be my pleasure." Spoke another.

There was a silence for a while.

"Queen, why not allow us to attack all at once?" General Smart asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is just a game. I want to give them a fighting chance, otherwise it's no fun." The queen spoke, laughing.

"That brings up another concern... One of the Sailor Scouts acted very strangely, and stole my Eupuria."

"They are all suffering. She is not the only one who's Will Power Ring has been warped. As fun as it is to draw it out, we must mend their rings before they break. If their Will Power Rings are destroyed instead of disabled, they will become empty shells. When you are ready for your next mission, you will receive another Eupuria and a soldier to aid you in capturing a Sailor Soldier."

"Alright milady. I shall prepare for the next operation."

"Don't push yourself too hard."

General Smart faded from the room, and the queen did as well. The generals exited on the left and right, behind the curtains that appeared in front of the throne, and the curtains closed, the strange |-[ Symbol was woven onto the curtains.

...

Serena and Amy met up at the shrine, and they walked into the room which Raye often spent her time in. She was muttering something, kneeling over a long dead flame.

"Raye?" Serena asked.

"Ahh!" Raye yelped, and turned toward them.

"Oh... Oh... Please... Don't scare me like that..." She said, panting hard.

"Sorry Raye... We have a problem. Everyone's memories have been altered to make them believe that I had a baby with Darien..."

"But didn't you-"

"That's incorrect. To confirm that it's very likely the work of an enemy, we recently got attacked by one that was trying to steal his 'Will Power Ring'" Amy said.

"Will Power Ring? It sounds familiar, a little... I can't trust the fires, because monstrous images always come out of them, and I can't trust the darkness, because the go from the fire to the shadows..."

"Raye... Something is definitely wrong here... How could we all go from normal girls to wrecks, not counting Amy, in a matter of days?"

"I'm not 100% certain, but it could be the effects of post-traumatic stress disorder, and acute effects at that." Amy said.

"Post-traumatic...? What's a cute have to do with this?" Serena asked.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder is like the relapse of disease, except with stress. It effects people after the stress happened, perhaps the Shadow Galactica scenario in our case, and causes them to relive it while causing their receptiveness to the outside world to become blunt. It happens a lot to soldiers on the front lines, and acute is just a easier way of saying extreme."

"Oh... We should get Mina here so we can talk discuss the enemy's plan!" Serena exclaimed.

"No... She's in a terrible state of depression. She shouldn't be forced to fight..." Raye said.

"Mina had become depressed? She could be in even bigger danger then..."

Amy, and Serena with the young child ran down the stairs.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone here!" She yelled, running after them with a terrified look.

'So Amy, Raye, and I left the shrine, in pursuit of Mina, but she was not home. Her room looked searched through and neglected, and it looked like she hadn't eaten much at all, given the unhealthy amount of old untouched food that had been left in the fridge... We waited for her, and waited, and waited, but she never came. It was just us... just like the dark days... When we left, we saw a young girl who seemed to be distressed, and she explained that she was sick, and didn't have any family to help her. Amy felt sad for the girl, and offered that she stay at her house for a while. The girl hesitated, but finally agreed to stay with her until a more permanent solution could be found. We were off to a bad start.'

...

Amy was back home when she finally noticed that she had something jammed into her clothing. She pulled it out, and found the Eupuria. It's light filled the room, but it didn't seem to effect her since she was the one holding it. A ghostly image of herself appeared behind her, wrapping it's arms around her physical counterpart's body possessively, and smiling with malice.

...

Verse 1:

In the old sad days, there was nothing for the poor.

Then, out of the blue, a magical girl came and offered them more.

An eternity of happiness in exchange for freedom.

A tough decision... but most chose her queendom.

The Euphoria Queendom.

[END]

Verse 2:

Other queendoms and kingdoms rose and noticed this.

Peasants 'selling their souls' for eternal bliss.

They sent their knights to free the people.

And they destroyed the 'black magic kingdom's' evil.

Or so they believed...

[END]

Verse 3:

Now the queen was sad and alone, weak once more.

Like when she was brought under the table behind the closed door.

Spliced with powerful pheromones, given immortality, and a purpose.

She was built to be a cruel monster to deceive and kill us.

But she was different.

[END]

Verse 4:

She was young, and naive, and believed everyone deserved happiness.

But everyone seemed content with their lives of hardship and stress.

She didn't understand why people didn't agree with her, and didn't know better.

So she used her new powers to corrupt the structure of the Peppure.

And she created the Eupuria...

[END]

Verse 5:

Not discouraged by the loss of her kingdom, she would begin again.

She would use the Eupuria to give her family and friend, and amend.

Her previous life, a normal, popular girl, before she was taken away.

And spliced to create the queen of the queendom we know today.

The Euphoria Queendom.

...

Next time, on Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars, General Smart strikes again, attacking a young couple who have become distant since Darien and I supposedly... Not only that, but this time, uses their Will Power Rings as weapons, summoning the bad emotions within the rings! Make sure to stay tuned for the continuation of Sailor Scars in...

Chapter 2: The widespread effects of the curse, lovers losing will!

...

This is how I want the following 'episodes' to follow. No doubt about it.

Author's Notes

In my opinion, this is as close as I've gotten to a Sailor Moon episode as I've ever gotten, and I don't intend to get lazy on the next chapters.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get this chapter not to sound like a rehash of an existing Sailor Moon plot in the series, but again, that's just my analysis.

This chapter is also short in my eyes, but it might just be because I need to get used to this story. Hopefully, as things begin to happen, the chapters will become longer like they did in Eclipse.

I like that they are going to school in this one instead of vacation because it gives me more to write about, and it serves as a constant reminder to Serena that Lita is gone. I also liked the addition of dates because it gives you, the reader, as well as myself a perception of time for our heroes and villains.

Post-traumatic stress disorder, yay! Sailor Moon is haunted by nightmares and flashbacks, while Mars is definitely fits paranoia. However, Sailor Mercury is also suffering from something herself, and she doesn't even know it, nor do the others. Where have Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus went? I guess only time will tell.

The baby and young girl are awfully mysterious. I wonder who they could be?

I don't know if you noticed the subtle joke when Serena used her 'Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!' attack, and General Smart rubbed his cheek when it had no effect on him. Just thought it was funny.

Speaking of General Smart, he is a very exaggerated character, and sort of reminds me of religious fanatics who stand around college campuses and bully people by forcing their beliefs onto them. He's also like a Jehovah's Witness, coming to your door, and asking if you've heard the good word about eternal happiness. As much as I'd like to talk about his brainwashing power right now, I have a feeling that I've already been damned to every religion's version of hell. He immediately knew the identities of the Sailor Scouts, which means that they are not safe.

Much like I had hinted, Sailor Scars will be Anime paced, and these generals will persist for multiple episodes before Sailor Moon can help them, though she might have to change her strategy to purify someone who doesn't have any inner desire to be purified.

Also, the intro to 'Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars' foreshadows some new transformations and alterations to the Sailor Soldiers' Style, as well as characters which have not appeared yet, but will. I also feel the need to mention that it is based on the pace to the Japanese theme, and not the English theme, in case there is any confusion in understanding it. The poetic phrase at the very end is essentially the end credit song, except without any music. If I create/find (by some miracle) any music to go with it, I'll be sure to mention it again in a future Author's Notes.

Nothing but high hopes for the rest of this series for me, and I hope this one goes smoothly, and causes me less stress than it's predecessor.

...

EDIT: Fixed gender typo, 11/19/2013.

EDIT: Fixed gem typo, 11/20/2013.


	2. Chapter 2: Strained Love

How inconsiderate! Darien hasn't let me into his apartment, and the Queen's General keeps attacking people who are going through life's hardships! This time, Molly and Melvin are the targets, because ever since their parents knew of my and Darien's supposed... actions, they've split them apart! They must have been torn... And what's this!? Monsters in the Will Power Rings? And why aren't our attacks working!? Because our hearts have become unsure? Can General Smart be true!? No...

In the name of the moon, I refuse to believe it!

...

-August 25, 19XX, 10:00 PM-

"General Smart... General Smart?" The queen called. The three generals murmured amongst themselves. General Smart finally appeared in front of the queen, exhausted looking.

"General Smart... You've strained yourself... Preserve your good feelings."

"Nothing keeps me happier then working with you to make more people happy..." He said drowsily. "I've already completed my operation, and claimed 9 lesser Will Power Rings as a bonus."

"Hot damn. Leave some for us." The leftmost bodyguard said. He had a lax, but in control air about him.

"You have been very successful, Smart. We must try to capture a Sailor again, however. We need to quicken our pace and find the retired Sailor Soldier so she can join the game." The queen said. Her hand glinted with an orange light. "Let me introduce our most recent addition to our team. General Citrine! A new general walked forward. Some faint detail was visible for this general, who appeared to the far right. Citrine wore a mask, similar to Smart, but only for her eyes. The general also wore some sort of band over his or her forehead. Citrine's hair was long, and of undefinable color.

"Hello hello!" Came a childish voice, confirming her gender.

"You've made a great improvement, Citrine. You seem to be at the epitome of health now that you have accepted our queen's grace." General Smart commented.

"Thank you so much! I never want to go back to feeling sad again!" She cheered.

"You will make a great addition," Came the leftmost bodyguard again.

"Indubitably," Came the general closest to Citrine.

"With five generals, we outnumber three or four Sailor Scouts!" Exclaimed the one between the other two, also speaking with a feminine voice.

"Let's cleanse them as soon as possible!" The new General said, raring to go.

"Not yet. Today is a Friday, so we shall rest and recover through the weekend. In that time, I'm sure the computer will find some more targets without Smart having to slave away at it. We should enjoy the weekend while we can, right?" The queen said, with a giddy laugh.

"Right, our queen." The others said in agreement.

The queen faded away, and the Generals faded away. All except for Citrine.

"They will never find out. Not until it's too late." She said, laughing as she faded away as well.

...

Chapter 2: The widespread effects of the curse, lovers losing will!

...

-August 26, 19XX, 2:00 AM-

Serena was walking through a white void against her own volition. Her head turned every once in a while and was forced to see her allies, wounded and still, sprayed with a shiny silver liquid which they bled. Some twitched and moaned. Others didn't move at all, and their eyes were wide open, frozen in the expression of terror that they experienced before their deaths...

Finally, she stopped, in front of Sailor Mercury and the toddler from the sky. They looked afraid, and Serena wanted to help them, but whatever had possessed her had other ideas. She held her hands forward and a white crystalline sword appeared in her hand, similar in appearance to the Imperium Silver Crystal. The toddler stood in front of Sailor Mercury and stretched his arms out.

"No! Don't do that, run away from here!" Sailor Mercury said.

"No!" The child mimicked.

Serena thrust her sword into the child and lifted him up, causing the child suffering.

"Serena, no!" Amy yelled, crying.

She thrust the sword, still with the child attached, into Sailor Mercury, and she watched as they bled out.

'Make it stop... Make it stop...'

...

"Make it stop!" Serena yelled, startling Luna.

"The same dream?" Luna asked.

"No... another dream... worse... so much worse..." Serena said, slowly settling down.

"What did you dream this time?"

"I killed all of my friends in terrible ways... Everything else was white and empty..."

"My... Please try to endure it. It's hard, but there's nothing we can do..." Luna said.

Serena hesitantly laid flat on her bed, and tried to go back to sleep, while Luna went outside. Artemis was waiting for her. He was weak looking, as if he had gotten into a fight.

"Artemis... I haven't seen you in a while... where have you been? Do you know where Mina went?" She asked, inspecting his injuries.

"We were attacked, but I managed to stall the intruder long enough for her to come to her senses and escape." He said, groaning from the pain he felt.

"You haven't seen her since?"

"No... I fear my attempt to help her escape was in vain..."

"How did you get hurt so badly? From what I understand going off of Serena and Amy's experience, General Smart is a pacifist."

"He used a minion he called a Will Persona." It was violent, and once it had attacked me, he summoned it back, and told me to reflect on what I believe having a will does for me..."

"That rat... He's trying to make us doubt ourselves, and he's undoubtedly doing the same to the Sailor Scouts."

"We'll have to be careful that they don't fall to his power. In their current condition, they are especially vulnerable to his misdirecting."

"Amy's our major player here. Without PTSD, she has a lesser chance of losing her will."

"Oh... that reminds me... Amy hasn't gone to sleep yet. She's been splitting her time between working vigorously and staring into her mirror. You should check to see if you are right before you put that extra weight on her."

"Staying up late... to look at herself? That doesn't sound like our Amy... I'll go ask her what's going on."

...

Meanwhile, Amy was working hard on getting caught up in all of her classes. She went to every teacher and and asked for every assignment up until that day, and since then she has been devoting every ounce of her free time to doing it. She must have been pushing herself a bit too hard though, because she noticed that she blacked out every once and a while during her work.

"Amy..." The girl called.

"Oh, Kira, you're still awake?" Amy asked trivially.

"You're still awake too." She answered.

"I have a lot of work to do, and a whole weekend to do it."

"Don't you want to have fun and be happy?" She asked. Amy couldn't not react with a look of scorn when she said that. It reminded her of General Smart. She fixed herself before she let herself hurt her.

"I don't have to have fun to be happy. Doing my best in school makes me happy, and having friends makes me happy. I consider myself fortunate on that regard."

"But is it enough?"

"It's complicated... The fact is, it's impossible for a society to exist without stress and work. Even a utopia couldn't be without it's unhappiness in some factors."

"That isn't fair... everyone should be happy... I'm sorry. I'm being a nuisance, aren't I?"

"It's not like that..." Amy said, but Kira left her room. "Kira!"

She ran out of the room in pursuit of her, but she was gone.

"Where does she keep disappearing to?..."

And like that, Amy blacked out again.

...

Strange beastly noises filled the Hino residence, and Raye was shaking in her bed. Wind, growling, rattling, footsteps, and all sort of evil surrounded her.

'Just be quiet... they won't hear you... Just be quiet... they won't hear you...'

"RAYE!" A loud voice boomed right in her ear.

"Noooo!" Raye yelled, scrambling out of bed and running away from the darkness loving creatures, who laughed and pursued her, their footsteps becoming faster and more directed.

Chad was doing a late night sweep of the temple stairs with the singing insects and soft winds making gentle noises to surround him. Raye ran screaming across the temple grounds, running from nothing. He ran after her to stop her and remind her that it was just a bad dream. Though he had no idea that in reality, she suffered from wakeful nightmares.

...

That Saturday morning, they met at the shrine. All three of them were wiped out, dead tired from shallow, interrupted, or in Amy's case, absent sleep. The only one who didn't look tired was Amy, who still looked to be at the epitome of health. The others were shocked. Serena wore her a lime green T-Shirt with pink shorts, while Raye was dressed in her shrine robes and Amy wore a sleeveless black shirt with a long navy blue skirt. Nearby was a new, larger stroller to hold the young toddler.

"Since when have you become so focused on your looks?" Serena asked, wearily.

"What? I haven't done anything but homework all night." Amy said with a yawn.

"Maybe Amy's trying to find a boyfriend." Raye said quietly. Amy blushed.

"I'm really not... It doesn't have any importance to me right now, and if we hadn't arranged to meet today, I would still be home, doing homework." Amy said, looking down.

There was a brief silence.

"Don't tell me you don't have any interest in boys, Amy. You're almost 17."

"I don't know, to be honest. I just... have sort of been waiting."

"Waiting for someone to make the first move?"

"...I don't know." She sighed.

"I'm sure your Einstein will find you some day. If that's how you're most comfortable, keep on waiting, Amy." Raye said.

"Sure..."

Amy suddenly gasped. The baby began calling out.

"What happened Amy?" Serena asked.

"I predict the enemy will attack on Monday, during school." She said with a strange tone.

"What makes you think that?"

"Doesn't matter. I have something to do." Amy said, walking off.

"Amy, what about the meeting!?" Serena yelled.

"Later!" She yelled back, leaving their view as she ran down the stairs.

"How truant." Luna said, making her presence known. Raye yelped, much as she did when Serena suddenly greeted her a few days back.

"She must have forgotten something, and because she's tired, she's become a little impolite unintentionally." Serena said.

"I'll follow her. There is something I need to confirm." Luna said, running off after her. Serena and Raye were now alone.

"So... what do you want to do?" Serena asked.

"Stay here." Raye replied distantly. Serena sighed.

The baby started crying, and Serena rummaged through her bag to find something to satisfy him again.

...

Luna quietly followed Amy as she wandered casually through town, slowly nearing the shopping district. Every once in a while, Amy would stop at a glass window and look at it, before continuing. Luna was getting close to finding something when...

"Kitty!" Kira ran over to Luna and picked her up, making enough noise to throw Amy off. She shook her head, and looked around.

"Hello, Luna. Kira, where have you been?"

"I've been walking around, like you! I got you a gift, too!" Kira held out a necklace with her Eupuria on it. Amy tried to subtly look away from it so it wouldn't do anything to her without the child's understanding. To her relief, it didn't seem to be reflecting any sunlight.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"I asked a nice jewel person to put your gem on a necklace, and she did it! I hope you like it!"

"Thanks, Kira... I'm sorry I was so cold to you yesterday."

"The way you acted reminded me of something important. I might have forgot it otherwise, so don't be sorry..." She giggled, "You did me a favor!"

"Well... Thank you for the necklace, I'll be sure to wear it whenever appropriate." Amy said, trying the necklace on. She felt a strange source of power hanging at her neck, an impowering aura, though one that seemed out of reach of her own.

'I should analyze this gem, though if General Smart gave me this gem for a reason, it must be a bad one. Always proceed with caution, Amy.'

"Luna, Kira. I have get back to Serena and Raye at the shrine. Please excuse me." She said, about to walk off, before she realized who she was with. "Kira. Would you like to come with me?"

"Okay! I want to see your friends too!"

The two ran off, and Luna followed closely, unaware of the presence of their enemy, standing straight on the building that they had been standing beside.

"This won't do. Her will has grown too powerful to contain. I must find another target."

General Smart faded away.

...

Serena and Raye were surprised to see Amy return, but the toddler seemed satisfied, as his crying waned to a slight whimpering here and there. With her was Luna and the girl.

"Sorry for leaving you so suddenly, friends."

"Hello!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hello!" Serena replied back, Raye remained silent.

"This is Kira. She's the one who's been staying with me since Wednesday. Kira, the girl with the blond hair is Serena, and the one with the purplish black hair is Raye. Our black cat, as you have heard, is Luna, and we also have a white cat named Artemis. The little boy... He doesn't have a name yet." Amy said, introducing everyone.

"Your friends look cool!"

"You think so?" Serena asked, laughing.

"I like your hair! It's funny!"

"Oh... Thanks?" Serena responded, unsure of the meaning the child intended.

Luna rubbed against Amy's leg, and when she got her attention, she walked over to the side of the main building of the shrine.

"Be right back, guys." Amy said, following Luna.

"...So what do you like to do?" Kira asked to Raye.

"Nothing." Raye replied distantly. Serena and Kira sighed.

The child began to stir.

...

Around the corner, Luna brung her concern up to Amy.

"Are you feeling alright Amy? Why have you been staying up so late all of a sudden, and leaving us without prior warning?"

"I've been staying up because I have a lot of homework to catch up on, and I apologize for leaving on short notice, but I had something I needed to do, or thought I did. Sorry for troubling you," She replied honestly.

"No, you weren't troubling me. The truth is, I think you are the only person that's been handling this Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder issue normally. Serena and Raye are clearly suffering from it, and I worry that the enemy will capitalize on their moment of weakness."

"Luna!" Yelled Artemis, coming into view from the brush.

"Artemis... what is it?" Luna asked.

"I think I found Lita." He answered.

...

With Luna and Artemis, Amy watched a video on her supercomputer of a fashion show, which seemed to be advertising a new brand of designer clothes. A brunette with her hair in a wavy ponytail walked down the catwalk in a pink elegant dress with a bandolier looking belt of flowers around her shoulder and waist, and she struck a pose, waving at the cheering crowd, and walked back to the stage, disappearing behind the red velvet curtains. Amy just stared at the video in disbelief.

"Are you sure that's Lita?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure. Amy?" Artemis prompted.

"Running a search..." Amy murmured, tapping the keys with great speed. "Running a comparison... This girl has a 99.7% appearance rating to our Lita, but only a 3.9% personality rating..."

"Did Lita ever mention having a twin sister, or any relatives her age?" Luna asked.

"I was certain she was an only." Amy said.

A feminine voice spoke loudly from the video as it concluded.

"Sincerity, Strength is Beauty. View our products at -, your looking glass to the all of Sincerity."

"Huh... maybe if I search their roster..."

"She entered the website address into her supercomputer and searched. She clicked to staff, and was met with a page with only a few names. She skimmed through one, and then twice, even slower, but saw no Lita Kino."

"I guess it was just a mistake..." Artemis said, sighing.

"There is a way to find out, though," Amy said optimistically.

"I'm afraid not. This video was done just yesterday, from England. We don't have a big enough team, or a cash pool to fly to the UK, and no guarantee that they will be staying there. I'm sorry Amy, but there's no way we can get a direct audience with her."

"Oh..." Amy was disheartened. "Wait!"

Names and accompanying images reflected in her eyes as she skimmed through the page to find the one she was looking for.

"Seems our 'Lita' is an Esmeralda Sincerity, adopted daughter of Olive Sincerity, the founder of this company. Aha, an email address..."

"You should send her an email, and see if she replies."

"Right. 'Hello... I am Amy Mizuno, and I was wondering if you remember this picture...'" She attached an image from her computer to the email: a group picture of them sitting casually at the shrine, which Chad had taken of his own volition, his reasoning being that a unplanned picture is more effective than a planned one because it is more natural. Indeed, the picture is much better than other pictures they have taken. Though Chad seemed to be slow, he must have aquired some unique knowledge from his parents, and of course, where he lacked in mind, he made up with heart. Amy clicked send and terminated her connection to the website.

"We can only wait and see. We shouldn't get the other's hopes up, just in case it turns out she isn't Lita, which judging by my analysis, is fairly high."

"If you think that's best." Luna said, walking back to the others. Amy and Artemis followed.

...

Serena and Raye were talking to the little girl in a very casual way, while the child was trying to free himself from the stroller. When Amy returned, they turned to greet her, and the toddler stopped struggling.

"Kira, would you like to take the kid for a stroll around the shrine?" Amy asked.

"Okay!" Kira took the stroller in her hands and pushed him around the corner.

"Alright... So, let's talk about General Smart. Appearance wise, we know he wore a blue General's coat, and wore a mask to cover his face. His hair is navy blue, and his eyes are purple. Threat wise, he is crafty, and used a purple crystal to hypnotise people with it's purple rays when held to light. The power of the 'Eupuria' is great, and can even have effects on people simply standing in the light it reflects. This is the Eupuria that he used in his skirmish." Amy said, taking the necklace off and holding it up by the chain.

"It's beautiful." Serena said, admiring the now dormant Eupuria.

"Eerie..." Raye said, looking away from the crystal.

"It's easy to recognize, at least. If he uses another Eupuria, you can predict his actions and guard yourself." Luna said.

"It's easier said than done, so keep on your toes, girls." Artemis said.

"Wait... It didn't have a chain when General Smart had it, and how did you get it?"

"Well..." Amy was nervous, and all eyes were brought on her. She felt accused, and for some reason, she was feeling some sort of energy from the Eupuria which silenced her...

"Amy, Amy!" Kira yelled, rolling the toddler to them from the opposite direction from where she started.

"That crystal! Are you showing it to Serena and Raye?"

"Do you know that crystal?" Raye asked.

"Yeah! Amy brought it home, and I took it to a jewel person to make it a necklace!"

"How did you get it, Amy?" Serena asked. Amy felt relieved of the muting.

"I think He gave it to me." Amy said, mindful of Kira's presence.

"A boy gave it to you? He must like you!" Kira said. Amy reeled from the idea. There was something about being desired by someone that made her uneasy. She hadn't normally felt that way before, so why did she feel so reserved now? She looked at the toddler, and he laughed and started clapping.

Serena stared on with a look of unease.

'Sunday was uneventful... We spent the majority of it at our homes. Amy had her own agenda, but we were all just waiting for the enemy to plan an attack. It never happened, so our worries were wasted. Amy did research on the side, and discovered that several people, not just Mina, have vanished without a trace. This was worrying, because that meaned that we were fighting a losing battle. Andrew was saved, but how many people could have been taken since the appearance of the enemy? We could only wait, and see...''

...

August 28, 19XX

School was nothing special, for the most part. Late, dean's office, please try to get the school on time, and all that. Amy however, had a brighter day. She received much praise from her educators for turning in all the work which she had already done, but also the resentment of her peers, particularly the populars. Side conversations became louder, and students looked at her with strange intent. For the rest of her first period, she was on edge until she walked out. In the hall she was given a strong pat on the back that near knocked her over, if not for being saved by a strong arm. She was helped back up.

"Sorry 'bout that."

She turned and saw a tall bulky blond haired man with a peach fuzz beard. His eyes were a light grey color, and looked full of stamina.

"I'm a classmate, Caliper Yale. Pleased to make your aquaintence." He said, taking her hand and shaking very firmly.

"Hello," Amy said, shaken, "I'm Amy Mizuno, pleased to meet you." She returned.

"Oh! We're going to be late! We go to the same engineering class, don't know if you saw!" He said, grabbing her hand, and practically dragging her along, weaving and pushing through people, and reaching the class with two minutes to spare.

"Well, I guess we weren't that late..." He said, embarassed, and rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks for being considerate." Amy said.

"Sure! You sure shocked me with all that work you did in such a short time. That takes some real devotion."

"Oh, right... That reminds me." She talked to the teacher and handed him a parceled stack of paper. The teacher gave her a wide eyed look, and nodded quickly.

"One for him too, huh? You've really started trying to save your grades."

"Yeah."

"Class is starting, please be seated." The teacher said casually.

"Talk to you later, Amy."

"Until next time, Caliper..."

Amy didn't know what it was like to have a person other than a teacher talk to her so nonchalantly. With the strange energy that whisked her grades away, she also lost her close staff friends. She glanced around the room, at her peers which she normally ignored, and saw Melvin. He was hunched over, sketching quietly into his engineering notebook. He seemed sad... Sad? She didn't consider herself able to read emotion, but she decided to humor her hunch and talk to him.

"Hello Melvin."

"Hello." He said, not turning to look at her. Amy paused for a moment, and then followed.

"Is something the matter?"

"Serena... It wasn't her fault... But what she did... It hurt everyone..."

"What happened?"

"Molly and my parents were so afraid that we would follow, being so close to her, that we have been split up. Molly, Serena, and I can't share the same classes, lunch periods, anything... We never see eachother..." Melvin said shakily.

"I'm so sorry... I can't believe your parents put so little faith in you..."

"You wouldn't know about that... Your mother thinks the world of you, no matter how little you care for her, or anyone else when you don't wan't something. So, what do you want!?" He snapped, drawing everyone's attention. "Do you want my help fixing your grades!? Stop pretending you care!" He fell against his desk and muttered. "Just go away..."

"Amy..." The teacher called, forcing her away from Melvin, "this work is masterfully done... Mind you, I still have to deduct points for lateness, but with this work, I'd have otherwise given you perfect marks." Everyone stared in awe. Amy had heard from him before that he was a tough grader, and would deduct points for the most marginal of errors.

"Is there anything I can do to make up the points?" Amy asked. Melvin roused, and watched her in disbelief.

"Y-yes... You can stay after school to do extra assignments."

"I'll have to do it tomorrow. I have to stay after school for first period for extra assignments."

"No rush..."

"Thank you, Mr. Moket." Amy sat down. Once again, she felt attention center on her, and now she felt like caged prey.

At the end of class, Caliper stopped he before she could head to class.

"Was what Melvin said true? Do you really feel that way about people?" He asked. Amy wanted to tell him it was not, but she had little faith in herself.

"I don't know..." She answered.

"Well, I guess I'll find out with you. See you tomorrow, Amy."

With that, he disappeared into the crowd of people, and Amy went her separate ways.

...

After school, Serena was outside waiting for Amy when she saw a scene unfold in front of her. Molly and Melvin stumbled across each other, and coldly passed each other by, as if they wanted nothing to do with the other. Serena was about to run over to Molly and ask her about it when she felt frozen in place, bombarded by feelings of bliss. General Smart appeared, and whisked the two away, pointing at Serena, taunting her as he took them. In their confusion, they did little to resist him. Immediately as he left her sight, she felt a crash of negative emotions filling the void of her lost happiness. She collapsed, breathed hard for a moment, and got back to her feet, giving chase. She wouldn't let General Smart get any Will Power Rings if she could help it. As she ran, she activated her communicator's group call function. The circular image split into four, and Amy and Raye's heads displayed on the top left and top right sections respectively. The bottom left and right showed only static.

"What's going on?" Amy asked. She looked uncharacteristically frustrated.

"Did General Smart attack?" Raye asked.

"Yes! The north side of our high school!" Serena yelled, still running.

"We'll be there shortly!" Amy yelled, back to her neutral expression, and fading into static.

"Yeah..." Raye said quietly, fading into static.

For a split second before Serena disengaged her communicator, she could have sworn she saw an image appear on the bottom right side. She shrugged it off and ran onwards.

...

General Smart led Molly and Melvin into a dark cranny, and stopped.

"What's going on, who are you!?" Molly protested.

"I am your guardian angel, he who watched from afar, and saw this terrible separation from you and this young man here." He said, releasing them.

"Guardian angel?"

"I can take you far from this world of sadness, and guarantee you a peaceful life where you don't need to ever be apart. The happiness will never end, and you will never age."

"But... what about my family?" Molly asked, not quite convinced.

"What about my school work?" Melvin asked, sharing similar concerns.

"It will matter not. Your family will not miss you, and your school will not even know you are gone. You will be a stranger to this sad existence."

"But... I don't want to disappear..." Molly said, scared.

"I can't accept! Not if Molly doesn't!" Melvin yelled, protecting her.

"I'm afraid I must then show you my world by force." He said, taking out a Eupuria, and throwing it into the sun, washing them with it's glorious light, and watching their resistance fade away.

...

Meanwhile, Amy was having issues with her crystal, as it was floating upwards and shining powerful purple light that distracted her. By the time her gem died, and she 'woke up' again, she had ran past her turn by a block.

...

The couple's arms were raised, and their rings, both iron bands, were gravitated toward his Eupuria. He snatched them, and was about to open a portal to his world when...

"Stop right there!" Serena yelled, now under the guise of Sailor Moon.

"It took you a while, Serena." General Smart said, turning to face her with an open hand, showing off the rings he just claimed.

"I won't allow you to abuse weakened love in such a way! They said they refused, and you must abide to their decision, or..."

Sailor Mercury and Mars slid to her, and took to her sides.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"I'm afraid I can not allow you to have these rings as easily as I had last time. Hya!" He yelled, tossing the Eupuria up again and reflecting it's light. Serena and Amy reacted in time, but Raye didn't.

"Raye Hino, how in fear you live on a regular basis. Grant me your Will Power Ring, and I shall make it so you will never have to fear again!"

"Raye, no!" Serena yelled, shoving Raye out of the way. His Eupuria fell back into his hand, and he grunted.

"Sailor Soldiers, you have forced my hand! I must now show you the evil within your cherished Will Power Rings. Behold, in Molly's ring: Angst!" He threw the ring into the air, and a humanoid who looked like Molly formed with the ring on her finger, falling and seemingly sustaining injury. The doppelganger looked sad and stressed.

"This is a Will Persona, your beast within, feeding on your negative emotions, and adopting them for itself. Everyone has one, including... Melvin!" He threw Melvin's ring into the air, and a clone appeared. He looked angry and tense.

"Angst, and Frustration! These Personas are simple fact, and have no allegiance!" He yelled, falling back as the two attempted to attack him. "These demons are what you fight for, and now you must face their repayment!" The Will Personas turned, and saw the surprised Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars, and they lashed out, forcing them to fall back. The Will Personas were fast, and they attacked, and attacked, and attacked until they just couldn't dodge anymore. Melvin grabbed Amy and black energy coursed through them.

'Why does this feel like deja vu? Did I forget something? It's so irritating when I forget things!'

She was being filled with frustration, like Melvin was, and Sailor Mars had to use her Flame Sniper to force the Persona away while Sailor Moon distracted Angst.

"Hold on for a moment!" Amy yelled, tapping her earring and activating her visor. She studied the Will Personas, and made judgement.

"These Personas are not the rings, just projections of them! We should be able to attack them without negative repercussions, just be careful not to attack the rings!" Amy yelled, drawing her aqueous harp.

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!_"

Sailor Mercury launched strings of water that united into a powerful jet to strike the chest of the Will Persona and knock it back. The jet curved up and at General Smart, but he dodged with great speed, and held his hands out toward her.

"_Empyrean Embrace, Enrapture!_" The Eupuria fell back from his pocket, and he kicked back, sending the gem into the sunlight. The gem irradiated it's violet light, and from his hands shot purple ribbons that were sailing straight for her. She kne there was no chance of dodging it, so she braced and shut her eyes, focusing her will, but the attack never came. She opened her eyes, and saw the ribbons splayed around her as if they were stopped by an invisible barrier. Smart looked caught off guard, but quickly regained his composure.

"Ah. Such power befits you, I should have known. Enrapture!"

The ribbons now ingnored her and targeted Sailor Moon and Mars, who were bound with ease. They tried to struggle, but the longer it held them, and the more they tried, the less it appealed to them to escape...

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars!" Amy yelled for her comrades, but they were practically in another dimension, and her pleas didn't reach through. She saw that his attack had also constricted Angst and Frustration, and upon doing so, dispelled them, causing their rings to hover where they fell.

"Amy, let us do battle, like we did the day before. Show me all you can muster!" He exclaimed, dropping down and wielding the Eupuria. He rushed at her and she dodged, summoning her harp again for another shot. He rushed back and tackled her before she could unleash her harp's power.

She didn't understand why he picked on her so much... Where did the energy come from? When have they fought before? In the heat of battle, she had no time for her mind to settle, and ponder on the answer. In any case, she wasn't very good at close range, and General Smart took her chops and swipes like they were nothing.

Serena was ensnared in the blissful fabric which bound her, and she felt nothing but the comforting warmth it radiated. Suddenly, she was released, and the fabric was blocked by an invisible barrier.

'Serena... Take my power and you can purify the generals...'

"Who are you?" Serena asked, albeit quietly.

'No time to explain... I can only assure you that I am the enemy of your enemy...'

Five black crystals spired out from the sides of her Moon Tiare, and the white sections of her suit turned a faint gray.

"What is this?" She asked in fear of something evil.

'It is my blessing. Think hard on it, and it will come to you, Moon Queen.' The voice said, before it left her to her own devices.

"Think hard... Think hard... I got it!"

...

Amy was overwhelmed by General Smart, and cornered. He created a portal, and planned to take her in by force.

"_Tiare Magic Shot!_" Serena yelled, pointing the Moon Tiare through the bonds that held Raye, and into General Smart, who was knocked into the portal, and it sealed behind him.

"...Is it over?" Raye asked, coming to.

"Not yet, look!" Amy yelled, pointing at the Will Power Rings, which were creating Personas again.

"No... I have one move left!" Serena said, raising her tool to the entranced Molly and Melvin.

"_Tiare Sorrow Leeching Kiss!_" Serena yelled, performing her standard prime up for her advanced Therapy Kiss power, and launching violet discs that struck Molly and Melvin, draining their sorrows from within them, causing their Will Power Rings to lose their darkened power, and return to their rightful owners. The violet discs that struck them returned, and caused the bottommost two of the five black crystal spires to turn a dark purple.

'You have performed well, Moon Queen. You must build your sorrow power up if you wish to purify General Smart. For him, all five crystals will have to be storing sorrow. Do not forget to think up new uses, and use the sorrow power for your allies as well. When you learn to use you and your team's sorrows, the black magic queen herself will quake.' The voice left her.

"Thank you, I think..." Serena said.

"Hey, Serena, what's with your suit and weapon?" Raye asked.

"Scanning..." Amy said, utilizing her visor, "readings indicate great energy within Serena, and her Tiare seems to be a conduit, storing this power en masse."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know, but I think I have a way to oppose General Smart now." Serena responded

"Well, I guess we can ignore it for the time being, since it's proven more a help than a harm. Serena, you should tell us right away if you feel anything unusual." Amy said.

"I'm glad this is over with..." Raye said, allowing herself to sit and rest her legs.

...

"My queen, I have failed you once more... I also have bad news..." General smart said sadly.

"Please, don't hesitate."

"Their leader Serena has become stronger, and is now much greater in strength then we had anticipated..."

"Delightful. This should make things interesting."

"This new power is the power of the Sorrow."

"That can't... We must be cautious with the Sorrow. It will destroy the dream of this kingdom. The gem has the power to drain the happiness we have obtained, and leave us sad, empty shells."

The other generals began speaking in a panicked and roused way.

"I shall defeat them before they are given the chance to master the Sorrow." General Smart said.

"General Smart... Be wary. You will be given two soldiers to ensure your mission is a success."

"If you believe it necessary, milady." General Smart said, fading away.

...

General Smart faded into his computer room and sat at his computer.

"Computer, show me your findings."

"Sorrow interference growing, data limited: 1 result."

A picture of Darien appeared on the screen.

"Aha. A broken man, driven into depression by his guilt, and shunned by society. Tis a misunderstanding, you deserve not what you now feel."

His eyes narrowed, and he turned his back on the computer.

"When their leader sees her boyfriend within the ranks of the Euphoria Kingdom, she will be unable to resist our cause, and she will fall. Like dominoes, the other Sailors shall follow, and this dangerous game will be won in a single decisive move..."

...

Amy returned home, exhausted by the tough battle, and muddled. She came home to see that Kira was also weary.

"Are you sick? You look like you ran a mile." Amy said, smiling.

"No, I'm just sleepy." Kira said, hugging Amy.

Amy, for a moment, was immobile. This child seemed regard her as a sister, rather than a temporary guardian...

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kira. I'm sure we'll find you a nice home."

"But I want to be here, with you!" Kira protested, holding tighter.

"Alright... I'm sure my mother wouldn't have any trouble with another daughter." Amy said, lifting up the child and sitting down with the child on her lap.

"Thank you thank you!" Kira yelled, laughing innocently.

Amy and Kira spent the rest of the night together, waiting for Amy's mother to come home. When Amy explained to her mother this request, she accepted. Kira, who's last name was not known, could now be regarded as a Mizuno, and once the paperwork is completed, it will become official...

...

Next time, on Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars, General Smart goes after my boyfriend, and this time, brings some strange people who claim to be from the 9th planet! Do aliens exist on Planet Pluto, or am I just being hoodwinked? Everything's just so strange, the toddler even grew again! Stay tuned with me and follow my experiences in...

Chapter 3: Mamoru (Darien) is innocent! The strange tides of fate.

...

Oh my goodness, plot!

Author's Notes

Once again, General Smart attacks, and this time uses his power over the rings to create feral Will Personas, which desire to infect others with the emotion they personify. However, Sailor Moon now has a way to defeat General Smart, given to her by a mysterious something that claims to be on their side.

This chapter is much bigger than the previous, keep in mind the word count of the first chapter was boosted by the 'Intro' and 'Outro'. However, it will be quite hard to make chapter three long, as I had plenty of things to write here, and perhaps not as much for the next chapter.

A lot of focus is on Sailor Mercury in this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll keep doing this or not, but I figure it makes things more interesting to experience things through the Team Brain instead of the Heart.

Amy's making new friends and old enemies as she struggles to get her grades back on top. Specifically, she meets Caliper, a brawny guy who apparently has appreciation for intelligence.

Could they have found Lita? And what of Mina, who's communicator seems to still be active? Only time can tell. Until then, it's just the three M. Sailors, which gives me the challenge of focusing on individual characters more in depth.

Sailor Moon has a real attack! That's a big improvement to her strategy, and I feel as if she should have had a normal attack to go with her finishing attack in the show, instead of always being a distraction until the enemy has been weakened or surrounded.

If you are concerned, the Sailor Scouts will not have PTSD for the whole story. Their personalities will eventually return to normal after a _mysterious event_ takes place.

Until then, I bid you farewell until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: False Memory Flux

What, they attacked again!? General Smart has seriously crossed the line, trying to corrupt Darien in his time of weakness! Using the strange curse to your advantage is like pouring salt on our open emotional wounds! What's more, the boy has grown again, and the reality that everyone is believing has changed! For the better, for the worse? Regardless of the answer, I have only one comment for General Smart:

In the name of the moon, I will punish you!

...

-August 29, 2:00 AM-

In a blackish red distorted version of her familiar district, covered in a red mist, Sailor Moon was confronted by a figure who appeared to be a queen, who wielded a dark pole weapon with wicked blades on it's elevated tip.

"**Sailor Moon**," Spoke the figure in a heavily distorted voice, "**I am your opponent.**"

"Who are you? What are you?" More shadow figures appeared before her, these she could recognize despite the heavy obscurity the haze provided.

"**Impure Mercury!**" An evil Sailor Mercury spoke, wielding a curved sword with jagged icicles protruding from it's lower parts. Sailor Mercury had strange patterns on her skirt that appeared to be stretched and contorted faces, tortured souls.

"**Impure Mars!**" She had some sort of bow gun in her hand, large, and loaded with a flaming arrow primed to be loosed at the pull of the trigger.

"**Impure Jupiter!**" Her corrupted body crackled and sparked with unregulated electricity.

"**Impure Venus!**" Her chain had a ghostly aura, and wrapped around her like a bandolier on one end.

"**Impure Tuxedo Mask!**" His cape was tattered, and he held his extending rod like a sword. He brandished his weapon, showing no affection to her.

Serena saw enough. She closed her eyes and tried to force it all away. She was forced to look again when another voice rose from the darkness.

"**Impure-**" Spoke another mystery enemy, cut off by blood curdling screams. He appeared next to Mercury. He was dressed in all black, and held a straight pure black sword with a powerful dark aura.

"**You have been abandoned, Sailor Moon.**" The one with the spear spoke.

"No... I won't let this happen! The power of the Imperium Silver Crystal is enough to punish anything!" Serena yelled, welling her power.

"**Then stop this.**" The figure with the spear drove her weapon in the earth, screaming.

"_**Tsar... Bomba!**_"

A bright light flashed in the sky and she looked up just in time to see it fall in front of her. Everything exploded violently, the earth, the environment, everything, while the figures who had stood to mock her had been reduced to ashes. When it was all over, she was alone on a small chunk of rock, drifting into space. She looked back at her earth and saw that in was nothing but an asteroid cluster.

...

"Noooo!" Serena yelled. Luna looked at her worriedly.

"Same dream?"

"No... There was some monster... and it corrupted all my friends, and then used a power called Tsar Bomba to obliterate the earth..." Serena said hastily.

"Tsar Bomba... Just try to get some rest, Serena. We'll try to solve this riddle tomorrow with Amy and Raye." Luna said, hopping outside like she usually did after Serena woke up from her nightmares.

"Why?... Is this Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Why must I keep dreaming such horrible dreams?"

"Amy!" The toddler suddenly whined, followed by gasping and choking sounds that made him sound like he was dying.

"Oh, no!" Serena panicked, getting up to check his well being. When she drew close, he flailed his tiny arms at her and started making yelling and rageful sounds. His eyes had turned blood red again. He clearly didn't want anything to do with her.

'Does this mean I wasn't imagining things the other day?'

Meanwhile...

...

Amy stepped out of the shower in the blackness of the night, unaccompanied by the light of the bathroom, she stood in cradling darkness, which concealed her exposed form. Wrapping a towel onto her torso, she stepped toward the mirror, and stared at herself with unwavering intensity as she dried herself off, as if she were suspecting that her reflection would do something should she look away.

"So, this is who I am." She said softly, breaking the silence. "I don't like it. I'm so boring." She laughed a bit. She finished drying and changed into some clothes for heading out. Her choice of clothes did little to compliment her. A black skirt, never previously worn, and a black sleeveless shirt, as well as the Eupuria dangling just above her chest, made up her strange ensemble. She went to the dining room, and sat at the narrow end of the table, and pulled out a pocket mirror. She set up a small set of makeup that belonged to her mother, and got to work, painting her fingernails black with three blue outlined stars varied in size for each nail, in a very meticulous and skilled way, one which should not be so easy for the simple Amy, who almost never wore makeup. When she finished, she did the same to her toenails, and got some shoes to wear. All she had were some to school shoes and going out shoes, none of which would go with her ensemble. She reluctantly put on a pair of out-of-school shoes, despite their poor match.

"My name... is Amy Mizuno."

She stepped out when she felt assured of her identity. She wasn't long in the world, and only knew what she had learned by watching the actions of her host. She didn't like how weak she was. She had so much power, and took no advantage of it, unless the need arose. She was Sailor Mercury, the Soldier of Water and Wisdom, though she acted more like a servant. It was time for her to take control. She couldn't remain in Amy's place for long, only for short intervals, but the darkness, when Amy was no longer invigorated by the sunlight, and tired from the day's events, when she was too weak to hang on, and descended into her dreams. Nevertheless, she would make the most of every second of her power. It had taken time for her to get used to herself, but now, she felt ready to take the reins. She looked left, and then right, and then left again, and went left, smirking with confidence. When she was a good distance from her house, Kira opened the door, and watched as Amy disappeared from her field of vision. She looked pained, as if there was a bad cramp in her stomach.

...

Chapter 3: Mamoru (Darien) is innocent! The strange tides of fate.

...

Amy woke up groggily. Her sleep lately has been unfulfilling, and she has had a difficult time getting up in the morning, or she would, if she didn't have school to force her out of bed. She washed and dressed quickly and with little attention to her appearance, and left for school. On her way out, she passed by her mother, who gave her a look of surprise when she passed by. She didn't have time for that, though, she needed to get the school, and since her mother didn't say anything, she decided it was irrelevant. With haste, she began her walk to school. At the same time, Raye was running frantically down the road to school, and the two joined up after Amy calmed her down.

...

Serena woke up a few minutes later, late. She quickly showered and dressed for school, grabbing her breakfast, lunch, school bag, and she ran. She was set to make it to school just in time when she accidentally crashed into an hooded man.

"Woah, sorry!" Serena said, hoping not to incite any anger from him.

The hooded man didn't react. He continued looking down and passed her by.

"Hey, what's with you!?" She yelled, now upset with him ignoring her. He started running now, not stopping for as long as Serena looked.

"How strange... He felt kind of like... Darien!?"

Serena tried to follow him, but he lost her, likely by using his powers to leap to a rooftop unnoticed.

...

General Smart watched the whole scene unfold, and frowned.

"Terrible... This society is such a cruel thing. Everywhere in the world, there is nothing but pain..." The image suddenly faded into static. "Damn... The Sorrow's power is ruining the connection of my supercomputer more perversely with every second passed."

"Having technical difficulties, General Smart?" Came a voice from behind the door.

"How long have you been snooping, General Rook?"

"I've been snooping long enough to develop a new machine for quick travel." Rook answered. He had a very lofty way of speaking, which would have bugged him if Kiris hadn't made the Generals better able to get along.

"A new machine? You've been browsing my schematics while I've gone, haven't you?" Smart asked.

"Yes. I don't mean to plagiarize, but I've been working on your cancelled project."

"The disc? With the Sorrow's interference, there's no way it could fly." General Smart said sadly.

"General Smart, believe it or not, you are wrong."

"What do you mean? Did you find a loophole?"

"Not quite, but with the use of sophisticated devices, I have made the machine more resilient to the Sorrow's cruel power."

"Really? Good work. Your technological prowess precedes you." The General said.

"It's not quite done yet. Still needs a few bugs worked out, but once it's done, the Sailor Scouts won't stand a chance. After all, what's 3 soldiers against a small army of Will Personas?"

"They are supposed to stand a chance, though."

"Right. Ah, Queen!"

"Knock knock!" The queen cheerfully rang, knocking on the door in sync.

"Yes, milady?"

"How goes your search?" The queen asked, coming in. The shadowy Rook smirked, and walked off with a casual wave. Trailing behind him was his coat, which he never actually wore unless it was cold. The queen herself was concealed in shadow, but figure could be made out. She was fairly slender, and curvy, and appeared to be older than her childish voice and demeanor suggested. Her eyes were a penetrating violet, and the whole room, and even the darkness, became a shade of purple in her grace.

"Poor, my queen. The Sorrow parasite has become powerful enough to cause interference to our Eupuric Devices, even at this range."

"My... I shall overcharge the computer with my power, though not enough to cause any lasting effects to the outside world."

Her eyes opened wide, and the whole room was color inverted into yellow. Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold.

...

"Epidemic! This is a warning to all who planning on going outside today! Do not exit your buildings! At noon, everyone outside suddenly collapsed without warning! People who were not affected claimed that for a few seconds, a 'violet super-sun' many times rose from the west, stopped overhead, and vanished just as soon as it came! We warn all who are watching to stay indoors, and away from all the windows until we can grasp this dim situation!" The reporter said, before going off the air.

Students in the high school were panicking. An estimated 40% of the entire student body were either outside or seated by the windows, and had been affected by the phenomenon. Among them was Serena, who was frozen, looking out the window with eyes that reflected the violet light that she had the misfortune of looking into. In another room, Raye was much the same. However, her eyes were already a shade of purple, and she was the only one to sense the phenomenon and look out the shuttered window.

Amy was in her engineering class when the phenomenon struck. The room was well lit, and it's windows were shuttered, so she was safe. Mr. Moket didn't even know the disaster struck until a dean walked in an whispered it to him.

Everyone else figured out because a student, or teacher, went hysterical upon hearing the message.

Nobody wanted to be in school anymore, and Moket had to threaten the class with severe reprimanding should they uprise.

"Please! Amy Mizuno is calm about it, you should be too!"

"Mizuno's a witch! She never reacts to anything like any normal person. Maybe she's even casting these monster attacks herself!" Some delinquent said.

With that, Caliper stepped up, and towered in front of him, leaned slightly forward to give the impression that a beat down was soon to come.

"What are you, 5!?" He yelled, before becoming very quiet and grainy. "You are a weak man who uses weak words to deal with your problems. She doesn't react like we do because her intelligence is far beyond our comprehension, especially true for yours." The delinquent sniveled and backed away. "That's right. Back away like the coward you are." Caliper further humiliated him. He suddenly became more resolute.

"What, are you in love with her or something!?" He said underhandedly.

Caliper just sneered, and took a step forward, pounding his fists.

"Caliper, that's enough. I will not stand for violence in this classrom, no matter the situation!" The teacher raised his own voice, quelling the horde of students, and willing them to sit. He looked at the offending student, and continued, "As for you, I will have you in the deans' office for your blatant disrespect to someone who doesn't deserve it."

He slunk back.

"Now, everyone. Assignments are no longer neccessary due to the freak incident. Please try to quietly converse and calm down, this should be over soon. Electronics and other things that you may wish to use are permitted. Lunch is not confirmed, but we should be informed soon. Obviously, you will not be allowed to go out for lunch, nor allowed outside to eat your school food." He said before sitting down and reading his 'Engineering Accomplishments Bi-Monthly!' Magazine. Caliper was about to stand and approach Amy, but she was making a beeline to the teacher. He withdrew, assured he couldn't speak in the impressive way that she or a teacher could.

...

School ended at the standard time, and everyone was dismissed as victims of the strange phenomenon returned to their senses. Paramedics that were rounding the affected gave warnings to all passerby that they should remain cautious, and that they were uncertain if it would happen again or not. Serena, Amy, and Raye united and immediately discussed their accounts of the shocking event.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"I don't know... I sensed a great power, and then I was lost for a while. I felt like I forgot I had a life for those few hours..." Raye said.

"Oh..." Amy said, reluctant to state her mind.

"What about you, Amy? Same thing?" Serena asked.

"I was not affected. We heard on a repeated emergancy broadcast that a Violet Super-Sun overlapped our own and vanished, and it caused everyone who looked into it to become like you were." Amy said.

"Amy... Do you think-?"

"I'm very certain it was the work of our enemy. I don't understand for what purpose, but they have displayed their power."

"Do we even stand a chance if they can do that?" Raye asked.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure we'll pull through, just like every other time!" Amy said enthusiastically, running back towards the school.

"Amy..." Serena said.

"I should go as well, Serena, see you tomorrow." Raye said, walking away.

Serena couldn't help but feel that every time they parted was some grim metaphor for their friendship. They had lost Lita, and they had lost Mina, so who's to say that they're not going to be next to disband?

All she could do is hope.

'You know what they say: Hope jumps infernal in the human stomach!' Mina said. Serena looked around, though she already knew it was just a figment of her imagination. False hopes.

...

Amy looked depressed.

"If the enemy can do something like that... What can we do to stop them?" Amy asked herself, sliding down against the wall after making her way to the courtyard where they typically ate lunch. She looked up and saw Sailor Jupiter, sitting at the closest table with her typical lunch set, which were enough for two or three people to share. She looked down at Amy, and gave her her trademark smile of sincerity. Sincerity.

"Lita..." Amy said, entertaining the mirage. It soon faded, and Amy couldn't help but feel even more alone...

"We can't go on like this... If this is what our enemies are capable of, it'd take a miracle just to survive any battle coming up... All we have is hope..."

Amy loaded up her messaging system, and saw that Lita, or Esmeralda, hadn't replied to her message.

"Perhaps she's just not the right person..." Amy said, sighing. Her hopes regarding their mission as Sailor Soldiers was diminishing. She was about to start crying when she suddenly gasped.

...

"Serena..."

"What do you wan't, Sammy?" Serena asked with snark.

They were sitting in the living room, unattended, as the Tsukino Mrs. was out buying groceries, and the Mr. was at work.

"Don't get upset with me!" Sammy said, raising his voice, before dropping it again. "I just want to know what's up with you... Why don't you smile anymore? Does it have to do with _him_?"

"I... don't know... I didn't even notice a difference." Serena said, caught off guard by her little brother's interest in her affairs.

"I'm not kidding. You normally shine so brightly, but lately, you've been so dim... It's not only affecting you. Everyone in the house has gotten stuck in your rut."

"I don't understand..."

"I don't either, but... Just try to cheer up, Serena, no matter what... because if you're not happy, who's gonna be?"

"Sammy..."

Sammy went back to his typical uninterested self and walked off without another word, heading upstairs to play his Sailor Moon video game.

Everything was quiet until the toddler began whining out of the blue, like he had the night before.

'I really need to think of a name for this kid...'

Serena thought as she walked up the stairs to her room to see to his needs, even if he'd just give her a look of pure hate for her trouble...

'After I tended to the boy's crying, I went back to quietly doing homework. Nothing else happened today, though when dad came home, he seemed shaken, possibly because of the phenomenon. Night fell at it's usual time, and I went to sleep. I had the same dream again, though this time, the impure mystery man was much closer to Mercury... Too close...'

...

-August 30, 7:00 AM-

'Nothing of much importance happened in school today. Everyone was struck with a eerie silence following the phenomenon, paralyzed by fear of another such event. Not a single window was left open, and everything that normally took place outside, barring lunch, was canceled for the day. In my locker at noon, lunchtime, I found a note, stamped with a purple heart sealed with silky golden wax... Were I not reserved for my Darien, I would have been overjoyed to see such a deliberate display of romance, but looks can be deceiving...'

Serena opened the letter, and she saw a picture of her Darien, with purple marked all over him, with a foreboding letter that read: Your boyfriend shall see our Elysium, young queen, and he will invite you with him.

"No way..."

Serena ditched school. She couldn't let the enemy get their hands on Darien no matter what.

She tried calling the others for back up, but only Raye was willing to join her. Amy simply gave her a stern look, and told her that she couldn't just leave class without a reason. She ended her transmission, and Raye and Serena soon ended theirs.

"Amy... You've become so diehard about your delinquency rap... Take care..." Serena said to the static screen before closing her communication watch.

...

Amy suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped audibly, and stood up, causing eyes to turn on her.

"Oh... Oh no..." She said weakly, running to the nearest garbage can for support, and then throwing up. Nothing but bile, fortunately, but unpleasant nonetheless. She was escorted to the Nurse's office, and discharged from school.

"But... I can't afford to miss class..."

"I'm sorry, miss Mizuno, but you have a stomach flu, and we can not allow you to stay on the grounds. Just get some fair rest, and you should be able to return tomorrow." The nurse said, giving her a plastic bag in case of emergency. Defeated, Amy left the office, and was on her way to the door. The nurse might as well had been apathetic to her. As she left the campus, she felt another strange twist in her stomach, and it all went dark as her head and hands dropped and the plastic bag blew away in the wind.

She snickered with malicious delight, and transformed into Sailor Mercury in the spot, with little care to who might have seen her. She lucked out, and nobody saw the Sailor of Wisdom as she transformed and began her journey to Darien's apartment by rooftop.

"It's so much easier to be available when we're not worried about school or meat in a can, isn't it?" Amy boasted triumphantly, hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

...

Unseen by Serena's mother, the young child, suppressing the urge to cry, stole out of the house, and slowly made his way to the source of his suffering. His eyes gleamed a resolute green and he looked nowhere but dead on to his destination.

...

There came a rapping at Darien's door, and he opened it. Standing outside was a ginger haired police man donning sunglasses and a handlebar mustache barged in with his baton.

"Darien Chiba, you are under arrest for your affair with a severely underaged girl."

Darien saw no point in resisting. He knew it was his fault, and he deserved his punishment for dishonoring Serena so.

"Alright." He raised his hands, and accepted the handcuffs.

"King Endymion." He said, smiling.

"Hmm?" Darien was confused.

Before his eyes, the policeman transformed into a man dressed in a General's outfit. Darien was planning to make a break for it, but the door slammed shut.

"Who are you!? Let me go! Who is King Endymion!?"

"I am General Smart, and King Endymion is your former future identity, stolen by the dark uncertainty of the universe."

"Do you expect me to believe that!? Let me go!" He yelled, struggling.

"I can take you to a place where you, Serena, and your child can live in eternal happiness. There is nothing I require from you in return except for your will, which has allowed you to become so weak."

"Eternal happiness?... No... I couldn't..."

"Just be calm for a while, and you shall experience the ease of having your will in another's responsibility." He said, holding out the Eupuria. The lights in the room flickered on, and the light reflected from the Eupuria dazzled him. His resistance was near nonexistent given his current mental state, and thus in a matter of seconds, General Smart relieved him of his rusted Will Power Ring, which was adorned with a red crystalline rose gem. Smart snatched the ring, and smirked, retreating into the shadows as the lights went off, and biding his time...

As expected, Serena barged in as Sailor Moon, fearing for her boyfriend, and he would overpower her, and force her to see the pain that comes with having a will.

"Darien, are you alright!?" She called. She got no response from within the dark room. She toyed with the light switch, but quickly found it was no longer functional.

"Serena!" Raye yelled, joining her. "Is Darien here?"

"I don't know..."

Raye peered into the darkness and saw demonic apparitions looking back. Even if she was sure it wasn't real, she couldn't help but be terrified.

"Let's go in together." Serena said, noticing Raye's discomfort, and extending her free hand, which she took without pause. The two slowly inched their way in, and the lights flashed on, followed by the Eupuria's reflection, which they were too blinded to have fallen to.

"Serena Tsukino... I have done half of which I scribed. Your Darien has been relieved of his Will Power Rings. Pray you, see the damage that this ring has caused!" He concealed his Eupuria and raised the levitating ring of Darien's. Serena looked, and saw that the ring was corroded and rusty, and the gem was cracked and flawed. She then looked at Darien, who appeared to be happy and oblivious to everything that was happening in front of him.

"What happened to his Will Power Ring?" Serena asked.

"It has become damaged through the long decay of his will. The longer one's will has plummeted to a certain point, the more damage the ring takes and does, until... Guess what happens?"

"W-what happens?" Raye asked.

"Will Power Ring breaks. When the Will Power Ring breaks, it is beyond even the Imperium Silver Crystal to mend, and beyond almost every crystal of power. You will become an empty husk without a soul, directed only by the will of others, and unable to feel any emotion or thought. It is an uncommon fate, but one which our queen wishes to be eliminated totally."

"Gems of power?"

"There are the Purity Quintuplet, which are all variants of a constant crystal: The Eupuria is one of them. The Sorrow Crystal, which you now possess, willingly or not, is not part of this quintuplet. It is an unnatural corruption of an already bleak crystal in the quintuplet, and it must be destroyed."

"I can't let you do that. The Sorrow is our only chance of stopping you."

"You shouldn't shun such an opportunity. It is a waste of a generous offer by our queen, who didn't need to feel concern for you."

"We don't want her concern..." Raye said weakly.

"You say no, but it's clear you want to say yes." The General said, drawing his gem. "Behold, Darien's Will: Remorse!"

He threw the ring in the air, causing a doppelganger of Darien to take form with it. It fell on it's feet, but collapsed under it's own weight. It was wrapped with large chains and metal balls that seemed to symbolize the punishment Darien was inflicting on himself. The walking mass of metal flailed it's chain draped arms about and whipped all three of them with force. General Smart reeled, and backed away toward Darien, opening a portal into wherever he planned on taking his victims.

"Wait, don't!"

"Sorry, Serena, but you must come to terms with your sad life before you can achieve happiness, and be reunited with your Tuxedo Mask."

Mars stood back up, unwilling to let Smart stand in the way of love.

"Mars Flame-" Darien's will persona swung at her, and threw off her aim, long enough for Smart to slip into the portal. Within the portal, he yelled out triumphantly, and his image was slowly fading away, when suddenly a black figure with a wide white smile thrust it's arm into his back, forcing him out. A white glove extended from the other end of the portal, and it closed into it to reveal Sailor Mercury, not so stylishly late, standing behind it. She glared down at the general as if he were dirt, a chilling look to Serena and Raye.

"Where do you think you're going? Unhand Darien, or suffer the consequences. Either way, you aren't leaving this room." Amy said coldly.

"Sailor Mercury?" Serena questioned her eyes and ears. She looked like Amy, and sounded like Amy, and she was sure she didn't need to test her other senses, but she just didn't feel like Amy...

"I have him down, Serena, stop that foe!" She yelled.

"Yeah..." Sailor Moon said, getting up and wielding her Tiare.

"_Tiare Sorrow Leeching Kiss!_"

She launched a lavender wave of energy, and fired it at Darien, eliminating the Will Persona. She grabbed the fragile ring and returned it to Darien without a moment of hesitation. The ring faded, and life returned to his eyes before he went under. The third black crystal on her Tiare turned a healthy violet.

"...It's not over..." General Smart said, fading from the floor and reappearing on the far side of the room, showing off two rings in his hand. Both were gold with dark purple gems.

"Behold, my contingency plan! Walice and Wisper Malice!"

The two he mentioned appeared alongside him. Both were dressed in tight leather armor and padding. The older male wore a thin strap that covered his eye line, with holes for him to see, and the younger female wore a tight mask over her mouth. A thin purple string wrapped around eachother's waists, joining them together. Their hair was a dark chocolate brown, and their eyes were purple.

"I am Walice." Said the man, boldly.

"And I am Wisper." Said the woman, quietly.

"We are just crooks, stealing from those with greed-"

"And giving to those that need."

"Wills, create avarice! Money, creates avarice!"

"With our queen, we need not go to such extremes."

"If you shall defend this society of turmoil-"

"Then we are your opponents." Wisper finished.

Walice reached into a secret pocket and pulled out a hidden weapon with a black handle. Serena imagined being lacerated by this clearly talented rogue's concealed knife... or dagger... or katana! To her relief, the thing that extended from his pocket was not sharp, through it's electric buzz and crackle made her shudder just listening to it. Wisper pulled out some sort of straw.

"The knives out for you, Sailor Soldiers!" Walice yelled, rushing forward with Wisper not far behind. He tried to jab Serena with the stun stick, but she evaded. Wisper swiped her straw at Raye, scratching her before she could get back.

As planned, Moon and Mars were separated. Mercury and Smart battled, but Serena and Raye were too distracted to see how skilled and dirty Amy was at hand to hand combat. Walice and Wisper ganged on Moon, Wisper started with a kick that forced Sailor Moon into Walice's range. He swiped with the stun stick and shocked her, forcing her down. Smart broke away from Amy and switched targets to Raye. Amy was about to attack Walice and Wisper, but Wisper confused her when she brought her straw to her mouth. Before Amy could see what was happening, a dart left the straw and lodged into her neck, causing her to be paralyzed. On top of everything, she lost consciousness, and like a statue, she toppled over. Wisper lowered the straw and revealed a dart sized hole in her mask, which she pulled off. Raye kicked Smart and forced him back, then aimed her attack.

"_Mars Flame Sniper!_"

She launched a bolt of fire into the string that united Walice and Wisper and sent fire trailing up each side, setting them ablaze.

"Ah! Fire, fire!" Walice yelled, rolling it out.

"Why?..." Wisper asked, doing the same.

Raye ran over to Serena and helped her up.

"Serena... can you use your attack again to heal these two?"

"I don't know... I can try, but just cover me..." Serena said, wearily raising her Tiare.

"_Tiare Sorrow Leeching Kiss!_" Serena yelled, launching a field of energy that struck Walice, and extinguished the fire. One of Smart's rings were taken from his finger, and it was given to Walice. He looked at the ring, deciding whether or not he wanted to continue being happy and will-less, and made his decision. He slid the ring on his finger, and it's form faded away. His eye color turned Black. The fourth gem on her Tiare changed from black to purple.

"Agh..." Walice groaned, becoming bombarded by the harsh reality that he was detatched from for so long.

"Sailor Scouts, you will rue this day! Rue it!" Smart yelled angrily, taking Wisper and creating a portal for a quick getaway.

"Sis... Sister..." Walice reached his hand out toward the portal, and when it closed, it fell limp on the floor.

"Ami!" Came a small voice. Serena and Raye turned to the door to see the boy standing there. They heard a sharp whistling sound, and the blocked their eyes and ears. Then followed the boom, knocking everyone back. They opened her eyes, and looked to saw that the boy had grown again. His hair was now predominantly black, and his eyes were an even more unsettling red against his paled skin. He was about Rini's apparent age when they first met. A purple flash followed, and everyone who wasn't looking at him at that very moment was washed over.

"What now?" Serena asked.

"S-Serena..." Darien said weakly.

"Darien!" Serena yelled, hugging him close. She thought he would push her away like she has been since the first flash, but he did no such thing.

"Darien... we didn't have a child, right?"

"We had Rini?" Darien responded, confused.

"Not in the future, right now..."

"Serena? Are you well?"

"I am now." She said, hugging him even tighter. Raye smiled, happy that Serena and Darien were back together.

Amy awoke.

"Serena... what's your little brother doing here? I don't remember you bringing him?"

"Oh, boy..."

...

"Amy, Darien, he isn't my little brother! I don't have a little brother!"

"Serena, what's up with you?" Darien asked.

"I'm sure she's joking. Or else trying to achieve some end." Amy said.

"Darien, Amy, she's right. The first time we knew this child was as a newborn, and everyone except Serena and Amy thought it was Serena's child. Even you, Darien. Now that he has grown to an age where that couldn't possibly be the case, your memories have changed so that you believe he's Serena's sister."

"Raye?" Darien asked, more perplexed.

"Raye is never one to joke around with such matters... Perhaps we _are_ being deceived by false memories." Amy said, yielding.

"Oh, come on! And I'm not honest!?"

"Well, err..." Darien shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Serena." Amy's head sunk. Again, nothing like how she so coldly battled General Smart.

"Don't worry... We just need to remember what's the truth and what's not."

"Right."

"Eurett!" The child yelled.

"Hmm?" Serena said.

"I'm Eurett!"

"Well, he has a name now... I'm so relieved..."

...

'I can't belive how strange this all is...'

Amy thought, searching through her computer for her log, but found that they detailed no such event of a baby falling from the heavens. Whatever the curse was, it was thorough, and left no evidence of inconsistencies. She shifted to a straight sitting position on her bed.

'Maybe I should check my message system.' Amy thought, checking her messages for any new information.

Shown on the screen were three new messages:

Sailor Moon's Super Moon? A hero or villain?

'Conspiracists...'

Sailor Super Speak-For Flash Message: A new enemy for the Sailor Scouts?

'Huh. This forum always has interesting theories.'

Her eyes went down to the last message...

Re: Amy Mizuno, Hoping...

She opened the message, anticipating the reply she was sent.

Hello, Amy Mizuno! I looked at your attached picture, and was surprised! It spoke to me, how authentic it seemed to capture you and your friend's genuine emotions, and my mother thought so too. Because it said so much, we are inclined to do something special just for you! Please send us the measurements of you and your friends, and at least one of your home addresses, and I'll send you something special, heralding a _very_ special event! With utmost Sincerity, Esmeralda.

'What could this mean?... Could she have forgotten us? Does she not want to remember them? Or is this supposed to be a sign that she remembers, sending us gifts for such a trifle reason... Or perhaps... maybe she isn't even Lita at all?'

She recalled her height, width, and et cetera, and used it to compare her own measurements with her friends, creating an accurate sense of their measurements just from recalling how she compared when around them. She typed them all in, along with their names, and a note of who they are in the picture, leaving Lita for last.

'And... send.'

She heard a rapping at her window, and two red eyes just outside. She undid the lock, and slide the window open to let the black cat it.

"Hello, Luna."

"Hello Amy. I wanted to talk to you about Serena's nightmares."

"I'm afraid what I can tell you about her recurring nightmares will be unhelpful."

"Do you know what 'Tsar Bomba' is? Serena mentioned it from her nightmares, and it seems to be a power that can obliterate entire planet."

"Tsar Bomba... The largest nuclear weapon in history... Whatever that enemy is, it must be powerful... Does Serena even know what the Tsar Bomba is?"

"I doubt so... but then?..."

"Maybe it's something more than a dream... something more foreboding, like a premonition... That would explain why she keeps having similar nightmares..."

"But if it's a premonition, what is it of? It must be our new enemy."

"It just doesn't add up, though.. Our enemy seems to be intent on stealing Will Power Rings to create happiness... Unless... It's a front!"

"That would make plenty more sense then what they say they are doing... They must be using the Will Power Rings to create the power for the Tsar Bomba attack."

"But, again... If they can create a second sun for a few seconds, how hard would it be to create a devastating explosion for a split second?"

"This is very hard to follow... We just need to wait and see..." Luna said. "We'll talk about this later. See you tomorrow, if you'll please let me out."

"Sure. Wait, Luna. I got a reply from Esmeralda. She didn't say she recognized us, but she seems to be sending us gifts for the picture, which could be a sign."

"Alright... Goodbye Amy."

"Goodbye, Luna!" Amy said, opening the window and letting her out.

'...What's that poking me?'

She felt at her shoulder and found something pressed firmly against her skin.

She pulled out another Peppure, and ribbed blue fabric.

'Another one?... Wait... Something on the fabric...'

Imprinted on the fabric was a small black crest that looked like an upside down crescent moon.

'What an odd coincidence...'

The two Peppures Amy had with her flickered, and the shade of the evil Amy appeared behind her, more solid looking than she had before... Her hand drew closer and closer until it was over Amy's head, and grabbed, as if pulling her hair.

"Ah!" Amy yelled, before she became faint and blacked out.

"Bingo..."

...

"Why are you following m-me around?" Raye asked.

"I am indebted to you legendary soldiers for freeing my will. I shall defend you as best I can." Wallace said.

He was still dressed in his combat armor. He looked around Darien's age, was awfully cautious, and very skilled at hiding from sight, as he demonstrated by following her to her temple without her knowledge.

"You don't have to, we're independent enough, and if that fails, the legendary soldier Tuxedo Mask appears in a pinch to turn the sway of the battle..."

"It is personal to me, now. They caused the Satellite President to die, and trapped him in time, and they have my sister."

"I figured Wisper was your sister, but who is the Satellite President?"

"The Satellite Leader... It concerns the future. It would be taboo for me to reveal it unless absolutely necessary."

"I understand."

"Please. Do not rob me of my vengeance. They can not steal my Will Power Ring for a long time, now that it's been refreshed."

"That's reassuring... Where are you from, anyhow?"

"I am from the 9th Planet. I am not allowed to elaborate."

"Planet Pluto?"

"Planet?" He inquired, but shook his head, refusing to say another word.

The two sat in silence, and remained this way for the rest of the day, only acknowledging eachother with glances and head gestures.

...

"General Smart..." The queen called. A strange chorus of noise was echoing in the Queen's room, and the Generals were chattering without pause. General Smart appeared, and he fell to his hands and knees. Wisper appeared beside him, offering him her support.

"Yes, milady... I'm sorry, milady, I have gravely failed you."

"You have acquired many rings without problem. However, it doesn't seem that capturing the Sailor Soldiers is your forte. You should consider passing the operation to another general."

"Queen, please give me another chance... I want one last shot at making a difference before I withdraw..." The General pleaded.

"...Very well. Pray, leave us for a time, and ready yourself."

"Understood, milady." Smart said, fading away.

The General's ramblings became more roused.

...

Serena was at home, studying Eurret, who in turn was studying her.

"What are you?" He asked, suddenly.

Serena was too struck with shock to answer. He grew tired of her, and walked into Sammy's room, where he was appearantly staying, now that he was her 'little brother'...

'This is going to be a long, long few weeks... Hopefully, he keeps growing up.'

Serena sighed, and collapsed against her bed on her back.

'Me, Amy, and Raye were up for an odd time. Me with Eurett, Amy with Kira, and Raye with Walice. I was surprisingly first to bring up the fact that they all had peculiar names, for Walice, a peculiar spelling of a name. Sadly, it lead us nowhere. Walice was steadfastly reticent about his background, which further left us in the dark. The only thing I had to look up to was spending time with Darien again... So I think at the very least, I can manage with this.'

...

Next time on Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars, Raye's put in danger as the target of General Smart's final gambit. Can our Passionate Soldier's Willpower hold until we can save her? Will the Sorrow Crystals be powerful enough to end General Smart's pious devotion to the enigmatic Queen of Euphoria? Find the answers with me, in...

Chapter 4: Rei (Raye) under conflict, General Smart's last mission!

...

Raye's been left in the dark, hasn't she?

Author's Notes

Serena and Amy have gotten the biggest focus so far, but the next chapter should give Raye more attention.

How much power does the 'queen' have if she can create a sun-like ball of energy in the sky with restrained energy? Speaking of energy, Serena now has filled energy fit to defeat General Smart, but he definately won't go down willingly.

General Smart wants to defeat the Sailor Scouts as much as they want to defeat him, both with good intentions, though Smart is on the wrong side. Who is the mystery man behind the enigmatic mask? Speaking of mysteries...

Eurett has grown and revealed a name for him to be addressed. He is still hostile against Serena for no particular reason, though it's possible Serena's ability to unite people can make a nice little brother out of him yet.

Amy is taking the burden of considering all the realistic figures, from the Lita lookalike that only she knows about, and the consideration of the enemy's ability to stun the people of the world for hours, combined with their knowledge of their identities, thare have very little hopes of winning, should the enemy choose to use their full power to their advantage.

Walice Malice is an Original Character from the Planet Zeta project. He is part of a cruel bloodline that has children every four years, who are destined by malicious calculations to become society's scum: Criminals, murderers, and et cetera... Wisper is his little sister, younger by four years of age. Walice is one of the only Malices who turned his inner demon into an angel, stealing from rich or evil people, and giving to poor people through direct gifting and donations to assist those in need. He is a passionate but withdrawn man, and if he accidentally blurts something out impulsively, he generally becomes silenced by embarrassment. Occasionally, he can say a bit too much, and get himself and others into trouble.

I'd like to say more, but I feel I'd be ruining the benefit of doubt if I said anything pertaining other characters. So I leave you here, and hope to see you again for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Smart's Last Mission

This is bad news for the Sailor Soldiers! Raye hasn't been doing so well lately, but I thought it was just the new enemy! All this time, her willpower has badly plummeted, and General Smart is now taking advantage of her moment of weakness. If he wins today, we lose an ally, and we gain an enemy, and it would be hard enough for us to cope with the loss of an ally... And if he were to turn her into one of them... I wouldn't forgive him! General Smart...

In the name of Planet Mars, I will chastise you!

...

-August 31, 19XX, 7:00 PM-

Raye sat outside, in the shade of the building that stood directly ahead when visitors walked up them, her unrestricted hair layed against the nostaligc weathered wood of the temple. She watching the soft blowing of the wind, and the synchronized swaying of the trees. Some birds fluttered out of the tree, and Raye saw them away until they left her field of vision. She jumped when she heard a nearby gunshot and the calling of birds. She stood and ran out to the stairs to look and see if the birds that she had watched fly over her had really been shot, but they were still there, and the other flocks of birds, not reacting at all to what she heard, proved there really wasn't any disturbance at all. Phobos and Deimos sat perched on the roof above her, watching Chad with their beady eyes. He was usually the greatest source of amusement for them in the otherwise boring shrine. Especially since Sailor Moon defeated Chaos, and the team became fragmented.

Relieved, Raye was about to walk back under the shade when the felt the air behind her as she turned around disturbed. She turned back to the stairs to find a bloody killer standing there, wielding a soaked dagger. She blinked, and the illusion faded, revealing the true form of the figure.

"W-Walice."

"Sorry. I just have the knack for it." He said, removing his intimidating eye mask. He smiled lightly, attempting to contradict his steely look with a semblance of compassion.

"Why have you been sticking around? You didn't really come from the 9th planet, did you?" Raye asked.

"I'll change my answer if it'd make you happy." He said, sighing. He shut his eyes and returned to a neutral expression.

"No. I just want the truth. The whole truth, so we know what we're dealing with."

"You can't know the whole truth. Just be glad for the truths you do know in your life."

"The truths I do know? What do you mean?"

"You have good friends, Raye. They care much about you. Enough to keep secrets from you, secrets that burden them, but they don't want to share with their friends."

"How would you know that?"

"I get around. I'm not just snooping around the shrine all day, if that's what you thought... What's that on your sandal?"

Raye only looked down at her sandals for a second or two, but when she looked back up, Walice had vanished again.

Etched on her left sandal was a symbol, or a sigil, judging by the strange feeling she got when she looked at it: A formal Z with a hollow heart through the slash. Judging by the looks of it, etched just recently.

Walice was full of surprises... But also full of secrets. Raye had to remain neutral to such a person, no matter how nice they seemed or helpful they were. Besides, he freaked her out on a regular basis with his coming and going... She wondered what it would be like never to be sad, or angry, or fearful... And she destroyed the thought.

'I don't want to become like them!' She convinced herself, retreating to the indoors before night fell and her mind began projecting demons.

...

Chapter 4: Rei (Raye) under conflict, General Smart's last mission!

...

"Damn it... Damn it... Damn it..."

General Smart typed furiously on his supercomputer. It's reception was already growing faint now that Sailor Moon possessed five active Sorrow Gems.

He remembered the moment like it only happened just a moment ago. He had fluked in believing Walice, Wisper, and he could capture a Sailor Soldier alone. His overestimation of his abilities lead to Walice being washed with the Sorrow's cruel energy, returning him to the unfeeling normal world.

"General Smart," the queen spoke, opening the door and walking in. Within her presence, the supercomputer's static became crystal clear, and hundreds of potential targets came up within their range, which expanded to the entirety of Tokyo.

"My queen..."

"Have you found any notable hits?"

"Not yet... Wait!" Smart noticed a purple flashing alert message on the screen, and he tapped vigorously on the keys, pulling up a full image of Raye Hino, both in her civilian and Sailor identities.

"Sailor Mars has fallen first... I'd expected it to be Mercury... but-"

The queen gasped and stumbled back, her shadowy form quivering.

"Queen Kiris!" He yelled, calling her by name for the first time.

"General Smart... I sense that something terrible will happen to you if you take on this mission..." She said, looking away from him.

"My queen... if I am destined to fall, I will only try harder to succeed. If I must return to torment, I will bring before you a Sailor Soldier before I fall!"

"General Smart... Please... Be careful..." Kiris said, bearing a forced smile with shaky eyes, and leaving General Smart to his own devices.

For a moment, there was silence. The screen behind him faded to static, and the bright white light flashed on his back, giving him an eerie shadow on his front side.

"I will not fail." He said, finally, leaving his action room and making for his bedroom just a ways away. A man with a coat slung over his back waited for him at his door, his right foot planted against the wall.

"General Rook." General Smart spoke to his dark figure.

"General Smart, this is a suicide mission, you know that?" Rook said.

"I've made up my mind. If I succeed, you guys will gain leverage over the Sailor Soldiers. It wouldn't matter if you lost me for a time, for you could create the power to claim the world."

"But if you fail... Either way... we lose you... You've been a good friend."

Rook said, shaking his hand.

"This won't be goodbye, Rook. Soon, we'll be back in business. I'll do the designing, and you'll do the building."

"Right. Best get a good night's sleep!" Rook said, walking away and vanishing in the dim hallway, entering his own private quarters.

In the computer room, the monitor shut down, and a small wisp of smoke rose from the extensive control systems for it.

...

-September 1, 19XX, 2:00 AM-

"Serena..." A somewhat distorted voice spoke up from the darkness.

"Hello?" Serena looked around, but she saw nothing in the black void but an eerie red mist that brung a adhesive humidity. The smell and taste of iron loomed in the air, and she couldn't even see herself clearly.

"Serena..." It spoke again, from a different direction. Serena thought she saw red eyes peering at her from the void before they turned and vanished from sight.

"Hello!?"

"Serena..." It's voice was further distorted, and even more chilling, both in a metaphorical and literal sense.

"Stop that... It's not funny!"

"Serena~..." It was mocking her now. She felt it's cold breath on her shoulder, and she spun around. She screamed out in pain that rose from her shoulder. She twisted her head to see icicles rising from her frost bitten skin.

'Just from a breath... What could be cruel enough to harness such power?' She thought.

She noticed that her shoulders only harbored discs, and not the spheres that normally covered them. She wasn't Eternal.

"Stop it!" Serena yelled, drawing her weapon, which she couldn't even see well just a foot in front of her as it was. She summoned her strength into her weapon, and held it aloft. The first thing she was able to see was the Rod of Love, her faithful weapon against the Heart Snatchers. Next she saw Sailor Mercury, stained with red splotches from the mist, smiling for a reason she couldn't understand. Her eyes were closed, and she let out stifled giggles. The last thing she saw was terrible. The other Solders, Jupiter, and Venus, as well as the outer duo, Uranus and Neptune, we're cut into ribbons by a sword of ice, which lied discarded among them. She looked back up, utterly terrified, and Sailor Mercury, and saw that she now held a blade of frozen blood.

Sailor Mercury opened her dark red eyes, and laughed hysterically.

"No... NOOOO!"

...

"NOOOO!" Serena yelled, waking up. The lights in the house all went on as the Tsukino family collected for the sake of Serena.

"Serena, what happened?" Her mother asked.

"I-It was terrible... I had an awful dream..." Serena replied, panting from the heavy breathing she was doing in her sleep.

"What happened? It must have been so bad, your scream woke us all up." Her dad said, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought someone snuck in and attacked you." Sammy said, with an exasperated look.

"Help her, help her!" Eurret babbled.

"Oh, Eurret! You woke up, too?" Sammy asked. Eurret ignored him.

"I... I, well... I don't want to talk about it... I'm sorry..."

"Please. We'd be much more reassured if we understood what has you so spooked." Her mom pleaded.

"Fine... Well... I had a dream where I was Sailor Moon... And Sailor Mercury killed every other Sailor... Even ones I didn't recognize..."

"That's... unsettling... But it was just a wild dream." Her dad assured her.

"Really wild if you thought you were Sailor Moon." Sammy said. Serena took offense, but chose not to act on it.

"Try to get some rest Serena. I'm sure you'll dream better dreams soon." Mother said, leaving with father, Sammy, and Eurret following behind. Eurret stopped at the door, and turned, not making any expression, only staring with sea green eyes.

"Will you help her?" He said rhetorically, leaving before Serena could ask who he meant.

When all had left, and the lights were back off, Luna rose from under the bed, nodding at Serena.

"I want to go check on something. Could you open the window for me, Serena?"

"Yeah." Serena undid the lock, and the window opened, allowing Luna to hop out to do whatever she had planned.

Luna hopped across the balcony and up onto the rooftop, where she found Artemis waiting as usual.

"I'm going to go check on Amy, I should be back soon." She said.

"Alright then. Take care, Luna."

Luna ran and leaped into a nearby tree, jumping from branch to branch until she reached the lowest limb to jump down from. She landed flawlessly, and sprinted to Amy's house.

...

At Amy's window, Luna saw a curious sight. Amy wasn't home, which was irregular because she never had anything to do late at night, nor did she have a tendency to sneak out at night to do things. If anything, she'd stay up doing homework at her expansive desk, which Luna could easily marvel at from her vantage point. Luna was going to go when she found someone watching her. She froze in place, and stared at her cautiously.

"Aren't you a cute cat?" The stranger said with a high pitched voice. She looked to be a prime age, and wore a hood that covered her head, save for the long hair that flowed freely from under it. A real looker, Luna took it, and friendly enough. She smiled sweetly and raised her arms out to cradle the cat. She didn't want to give her the wrong idea, but she didn't want to make her feel bad either, so she approached the woman. The woman picked her up and petted her softly.

"Such a lovely cat... The cats where I come from are so dangerous, but you don't look that way at all."

Luna meowed. She couldn't shake a strange feeling off for some reason.

"Aww... You even have a cute little crescent on your forehead." She said, feeling it.

She lifted Luna up to face her, and Luna got a good look at her pale skin and radiant purple eyes before she held her closer and kissed her on the forehead at the very moment she realized what she was going on. Luna felt a surge of extreme pleasure, and she spoke with the last of the energy her will would grant her.

"Should have... gotten... away..."

"Don't feel bad, kitty. You wouldn't have been able to resist me."

The woman shut her violet eyes, and Luna noticed a dense purple aura around her.

"Everything for a few meters around me is exposed to my indomitable pheromones. No matter how great your will is, it wouldn't have mattered."

Luna absorbed the woman's liquid words like a sponge, cementing everything she said, true or not, into her mind.

"Wouldn't have... mattered..."

"Come, little kitty. I'll take you away to a better place."

An ethereal collar appeared around Luna's neck, and a Silver Will Power Ring with a Golden Candy-Shaped stone appeared on it. She took it slowly, and slid it onto her left index finger, which already had a Golden Will Power Ring with a Topaz gem. The ring's glow grew faint until it began giving off a faint violet shine. Likewise, Luna's eyes became a dull violet, and she smiled with a vacant expression.

The woman giggled, and a large purple ball of light expanded next to her. She stepped inside with Luna in her arms, and the ball shrunk to nothing, whisking them away to wherever it lead.

In the window, Amy popped out, watching the scene unheeded. When Luna was gone, there was a brief moment of no reaction. Then she smirked.

"Serves that nosy cat right."

Amy was soon out of the house, dressed to kill, with a black ensemble including a tank top, skirt which stopped three quarters to her knee, and high heels which boosted her height by two inches. She looked backed at the spot where Luna vanished, and she sighed sadly.

"Still... I feel like I'll miss her..."

Amy continued on her way, forcing the thought away as well as she could.

Kira snuck another glimpse of Amy as she left, heaving like she had ran a marathon.

...

Serena was late to school again. Eurret had started whining, and waking everyone up soon after they had fallen back to sleep, and thus the rest that Serena got was shallow. Luna wasn't even there to wake her in case the alarm failed, so Serena was even worse off. Once she reached school, it became the normal routine: Late, Dean's office.

Her dean Adam Aloft, as it usually went, lectured her about the importance of her school attendance rating, and her future occupation status, to arrive on time, as well as ways to arrive to school on time. This time, he brought up something that made Serena upset.

"So, you do have an alarm?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Aloft." Serena responded.

"And when the alarm fails, what does your family do?"

"...Well..."

"It seems to me that the problem is not you, but your parents."

"What?"

"Your parents should be waking you up in the morning if the alarm doesn't, or at the very least, buy a working alarm clock."

Serena couldn't say anything against it.

"I'll be calling home about these your chronic chain of tardies. I believe something should be done about this before it becomes a real issue."

"Please don't... I'll talk to them about it myself."

"Alright, I'll leave this to you for now. Don't forget."

"Okay, sir."

"You'll need a pass to 2nd period, so sit tight for a second." He said quietly, pulling out a slip of paper and scribbling quickly. Serena sighed in relief.

...

"Amy, that's an impressive model, well detailed, very precise, almost like a machine." Mr. Moket said, looking over the well done isometric drawing Amy had prepared without the use of a special purpose isometric grid pattern.

"Thank you, sir." Amy responded coolly.

"Do you take an art class?"

"No sir, it's never crossed my mind."

"I imagine it would be easy for you, since you draw so well."

"I'm not that into the arts. I prefer math and science, though I find arts stimulating."

Amy heard a conversation in her head, one between self and someone unknown, though one she recognized somehow...

...

"What is that power you are using? It feels so... Natural..."

"We called them Mental Arts and Physical Arts: 'Metaphysics', easily confused with simple magic in a world of coexistence between the two. Mental Arts project the Mind, and Physical Arts project the Spirit. Remind me later to teach you how to use them. With a brilliant mind like yours, it's a good chance that you can harness some truly powerful Mental Arts."

"Thank you, Asperger."

...

"Amy, are you alright?" Caliper asked.

"Huh?"

Amy was lost in some fantasy. She didn't see anything to accompany it, but her mind created a conversation.

"You were spaced out for a few seconds. Are you alright?"

"Yes... I'm fine. Sorry if I made you worry."

"Don't be sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No thank you, I'm fine, really."

"I bid you farewell, then." Caliper said, returning to his table to continue work on his own project.

Amy resumed her work on her puzzle cube, when she was approached by another person.

"Amy." Came a timid voice.

"Melvin?"

"I owe you an apology. I had no idea that you had changed."

"Changed? Oh, right..." She recalled last week's unpleasant exchange between them.

"I see it, and sense it clearly that you are a much nicer person, if not more withdrawn."

"I don't blame you, you had your reasons."

"Alright..." Melvin returned to his desk.

Amy finished her puzzle cube designs, and was ready to virtually construct them on computer software a day ahead of everyone else.

...

Raye had been thinking about her life during her classes, wondering if it was one worth living. She was lucky to have met Serena, despite how they irritated eachother in the past... If not for her, she would still be alone... Serena had empowered her when Raye became Sailor Mars. She felt more extroverted and confident from then on, going from "Who's Raye?" to "That's Raye, the one who hosted X!". Being a star, even if only to a small group of people, or for a small period in time, truly lifted her spirits, and made her happy. And that's what brought her here. A mess, afraid of her own shadow, almost literally. What happened to her old self? Why did life so cruelly take it from her?

'Maybe I would be happier if I just gave up...'

Then she remembered the crises: The times where the tide of the battle was on her, and the times when the world was threatened, and they all fought together... If she weren't there to protect Serena in that final battle against Sailor Chaos...

'The world would have been doomed...'

And that was what Raye needed to reassure herself again.

'If I can't live for myself, I'll at least live for Serena, and for the others! I'll live for everyone I'm sworn to protect!'

With that resolve, school had already ended, flying by in the background of Raye's self pity. Raye left the building, and didn't look back.

"It's time for the weekend, and name in the name of Mars, I'm going to use it to forget about my troubles!" She said with an elevated voice, in an unsuccessful attempt to sound secure.

Raye raised her communicator, and was about to use it when she thought against the notion.

"Or perhaps not..." She muttered quietly, lowering her communicator and walking home, looking defeated.

Standing on a nearby rooftop, Geneural Smart watched his timid rival leave. Looking at her only upset him more.

"How could such a sad person cling so steadfastly to their wills?" He asked himself, perplexed by Sailor Mars's foreign behavior.

'They spent the night over at my house today, so I put on my best face, and tried not to look too distraught. I felt uncomfortable around them, but even more so when I was alone. All and all, I was living miserably, keeping people I used to be close with farther away, and drawing them back in with my misery like yo-yos. I can't go on like this...'

...

-September 1, 19XX, 2:00 AM-

"Raye? Where are you?" Serena called out.

She was completely alone, but she felt as if only Raye were concerning. The crimson fog seemed to breathe, and it's humidity and warmth were sickening to her. After some aimless searching, she came across a ruined building that resembled her house. At the door was a rose. She didn't think of Darien when she saw it, but something more foreboding. Cautiously, she continued on, straining her eyes to see in the obstructive blackness and grainy fog that saturated the corroded halls. As she walked up the creaking stairs, one gave way on her, and her leg was swallowed by the abyss. She felt as if she was being pulled down, and she struggled and screamed with all her might before it let her go, and her leg rose again, wounded by the wooden boards stabbing her leg. She continued, treading cautiously while enduring her pained leg, reaching the top of the stairs, and walking the short distance from there to her room. She heard the stairs collapse behind her. She opened the door, and found the floor littered with glazed glass of wicked shapes that seemed to face her somehow. Underneath, she heard footsteps.

"Hello? Who's down there?" Serena called.

"Serena!?" Raye called back.

The bedroom floor then collapsed, and Raye screamed.

"Raye!?"

"I'm fine! I'll crawl from under it!"

Raye's head came last, and she nearly made it out when the floor under Serena collapsed forward, and Serena fell on the precise spot Raye was withdrawing from.

...

"No!" Serena yelled, jumping up from bed. Luna wasn't there like she usually was, but Artemis was. She looked at her clock, and barely made out the time: 2:32 AM.

"Serena, was Luna with you today?" Artemis asked.

"No, she wasn't... Why?" Serena asked.

"I haven't seen her either. We always spend the night discussing the latest issue, when she left. She said she was going to see Amy, and that she would be right back."

"Oh, no... Do you think she got in an accident?"

"I'm not sure."

"In any case, let's see if we can speak to Amy." Serena got up and went through her drawer to get the communicator. She tapped the Mercury symbol on the interface, and within a few seconds, Amy's face appeared on the screen.

"What's the matter, Serena?" She asked.

"Did you see Luna last night?"

"Luna? ...I think I did, but what happened last night is a blur to me."

"Thank you, Amy. By the way, what's the black lipstick for?"

"Black... lipstick?" Amy asked doubtfully, patting her lips with a handkerchief, and examining it. "I don't remember putting black lipstick on."

"It looks out of place on you. Sorry if it offends you."

"No, not at all. Thanks for pointing it out, otherwise I wouldn't have caught it. Bye, Serena."

"Bye, Amy."

"See you tomorrow." Amy said, terminating the communication.

"How strange..."

"Everything seems strange to me. I guess I just don't understand women." Artemis said.

"Say... Where do you live, now that Mina's disappeared?"

"I get around."

"Who's feeding you?"

"Err..."

"You little weasel! You've been stealing food again, haven't you?"

"Again?"

"Remember that one Droid at the Animal Kingdom?"

"I told Luna I was looking for Dark Henges..."

"Sure..."

"Hey! I'm no liar!"

"Well, from now on, I want you to eat here, so some cook doesn't burn you."

"Grr... Fine."

...

Amy, at her own house, was splashing water on her face, rinsing off the makeup she was wearing.

"What's wrong with me?"

She vaguely recalled putting up the makeup to go somewhere, but she couldn't remember why, or where she was going.

"Something's not right... Why am I blacking out so much? Why am I waking up with makeup on? Am I being targeted by the new enemy, or..."

'You are perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with you, you are just tired.' Spoke an inner voice that sounded like her. Amy went slacked, and her eyes changed to a dull murky color.

"I am perfectly fine... Nothing is wrong with me... I am just tired..." Amy sluggishly shut off the water and went back to bed, falling asleep in mere seconds.

...

Finally, the last school day of the week was over. Serena, despite everything, was ecstatic. Amy didn't show much feeling to the weekend's arrival, same as always. Raye however, was nowhere to be found. The Eupuria gem on Amy's necklace glittered.

"Serena... I have a bad feeling..." Amy said, with a look of distress on her face.

"About what, Amy?"

"I think Raye might be in danger..."

"Raye... No way... They couldn't..." Serena raised her communicator, and tapped the Mars signal, hoping desperately for an answer. The wrong person answered.

"If you want to cling to your friend in your juvenile way, come to the shrine." General Smart moved the camera to show Raye, with a chilling expression that showed that he had left his mark, and then moved it to show her that Wisper had fought and defeated her elder brother. Then, he held his new Eupuria to the screen so that they could get a good look at the offending jewel. Amy's Eupuria floated gently forward to shorten the distance between the gem, and the projected image. Smart fumbled around until he found the correct button, and terminated the communication.

"I won't let him... I won't let him!" Serena yelled, full of frustration.

"He wants to get us all in one shot, but unless he has a new trick up his sleeve, we can foresee and react to any attack he tries to throw.

"We won't lose, for Raye's sake!"

"To the shrine!"

...

"How are you feeling, Raye?" General Smart asked, holding a Golden Will Power Ring with a Ruby Gemstone, badly corroded and blackened from emotional pain.

"I... won't... submit..."

"Even now, your will is strong... But it is a futile strength. It opposes what can make you happy."

"I... don't want... your happiness..."

"Your spirit says no, but your mind says yes!" He yelled, tossing his Eupuria into the light and washing Raye in abother field of it's energy.

"Give up your Will Power Ring already, and accept this golden opportunity of everlasting happiness!"

"Stop right there!" He heard Sailor Moon say. He ignored her.

"I am the soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Serena said regardless.

"And I am Mercury, the soldier of love and wisdom!" Amy followed.

"It's wrong to force your ideals onto others, not to mention unsightly!"

"Relinquish Raye's Will Power Ring and repent!"

"Or in the name of the moon..."

"We'll punish you!"

"We'll punish you!" They said in unison.

General Smart gave them a grin.

"The words of the unenlightened are of little worth to me! Now that you have come, your Will Power Rings will join hers!" He yelled, pointing to the woozy Sailor Mars. "Wisper, apprehend them, but take heed of your own well being!"

"Mm hmm!" A small little ball fell from Wisper's person, and purple smoke engulfed her for a second. When the smoke died down, she had vanished.

"Keep an eye out!" Sailor Mercury yelled, snapping to Serena's back, in hopes that it would prevent Wisper from the coveted attack from behind. She activated the visor and scanned the area, and she saw a blur move past them, and another small ball fall from it. "Move away!"

They ran just in time to avoid a purple blast of smoke that would have surely disoriented them... or worse.

"Take this!" Smart threw the Eupuria into the air again.

"Not this time... Mercury Bubbles, Blast!". The bubbles caught the gem in midair, and popped, leaving a dense cloud-like fog overhead. Particles of snow fell liberally, and Smart shivered, allowing the Eupuria to drop to the ground out of sight. Amy saw Wisper coming for them at breakneck speed.

"Sailor Moon-" She said before Walice leaped into Wisper, and grappled his sister.

"Now!" He finished.

"Tiare Sorrow Leeching Kiss!' Serena yelled.

"No!" Smart yelled as he watched Wisper get hit by the blast. The ring that belonged to her escaped him, and presented itself to Wisper. She looked at it with uncertainty.

"You can do it, sis." Walice said, reassuring her, and she accepted the ring, returning to her normal self with a groan, as the sorrows she had missed under Smart's wing returned to her. The final crystal spire on Sailor Moon's Tiare turned violet, and so did her suit, now influenced by the greatest of the Sorrow's power. Her suit's white became lavender, and she felt the energy of accomplishment well within her.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon said.

They now turned to General Smart.

"I'm not turning back. I am not giving up, damn it!" He yelled angrily.

"For a happy person, you don't seem very happy, so what makes your life better than ours?." Amy asked.

"It is a General's duty to feel the other emotions, to understand how important it is to abolish them!"

"If it weren't for your ability to vary your emotions, you would be very ineffective as a whole."

"If it weren't for shallow warriors like you, I wouldn't have to don the lesser emotions to be an effective fighter! Now, enough idle chatter, it's time to settle this! Now be free, Horror!" General Smart yelled, throwing the ring into the air, and summoning Raye's Will Persona, which let out a blood curdling scream. Chad ran out of the shrine building.

"Raye!? What happened, Raye, where are you!?" He yelled, looking around frantically.

"Stop it!" Horror yelled, launching a ball of red energy that swallowed Chad, and flooded into him. He shuddered, clutched his head, and ran off screaming.

"I can't take it anymore!" It launched another ball of energy that nearly grazed General Smart.

"What the-!? This Will Persona is a true monster!" He yelled, evading more projectiles from Horror.

"Gyaaah!"

It launched a projectile at Serena and Amy, and they barely dodged.

"Tiare Sorrow Leeching Kiss!" Serena launched her attack at Horror, but it appeared unaffected.

"What!?" Serena yelled out as she was buffeted with an erratic blast of energy from horror. Everything went dark, and she had difficulty seeing, when she was assaulted by a man in a black suit, wielding a sword. She fell back and barely avoided being lacerated by his blade.

"This isn't real... This can't be real..."

But the truth was, it felt too real. Perhaps as if she's suffered through this before... She didn't have time to think however, as Asperger's blade did not falter for even a second.

'Wait... Asperger?'

She clashed her Tiare against his sword, and he faded away.

"Phew... It was an illusion after all..."

She reeled forward when she was forcefully kicked square in the back. She quickly flipped onto her back to see the man's blade plunge into the earth. He retracted his blade, and plunged it down again, but Serena dodged once more. Finally, she was forced down by another. Straining her eyes, she saw Sailor Mercury, staring down at her with a sadistic, superior look on her face.

...She looked just like she did in her dream...

Serena really struggled now, but Amy had a vice's grip on her, and forced all of her weight down on her midsection, effectively pinning her down. Asperger approached quickly, aligned his sword with her arm, and crashed down on her. Serena shut her eyes, and awaited the inevitable.

...

When she came to, she was being supported by Amy and Wisper.

"What..." She weakly said, unable to complete her sentence from disorientation.

"Horror poisoned you with some kind of substance, but Wisper quickly created an antidote to cure you of the hallucinations." Amy explained.

"None of that was real... ?"

"We need to get back to the battle quickly so we can support Raye and my brother." Wisper said, running ahead to provide faster support. The sounds of battle slowly came back into focus around Serena, and soon she was able to run without Amy's support.

"Any plans?"

"We can't affect Horror, it's too powerful. We will have to target General Smart while Walice and Wisper divert Horror from us."

"Alright!"

They heard a familiar voice broadcasted to them.

'You now have the power to stop General Smart, but healing him will cause your stored energy to become displaced. It is unavoidable, but you, Sailor Moon, can control how the energy is dispersed. Keep this in mind, soldiers of legend.'

And with that, they continued their way back to the fight.

...

Back at the scene of action, General Smart was looking around for the Eupuria, while Walice and Wisper drew the ire of Horror.

"General Smart, this is it!" Sailor Moon yelled confidently atop the roof, wielding her Tiare, and striking a pose with Sailor Mercury.

"No! I won't surrender!" He found and took the Eupuria, and threw it into the unobscured sky.

"Empyrean Embrace, Enrapture!" As before, violet ribbons flowed from the light, and closed into Sailor Moon and Mercury.

"Tiare Euphoria Leeching Therapy Kiss!" Serena yelled, launching her own ultimate attack, which she drew from her will, or perhaps the will of the one who had given her it's power. Blackish violet tendrils of energy shot from her Tiare, and met the silky ribbons that General Smart released, causing the two to clash. Neither Smart nor Moon looked ready to falter for the first few seconds, but Moon slowly began to overpower him.

"I won't let it end here... I fight for a world of euphoria, and I would rather die for it, than let you have your way!" He yelled with vigor, suddenly turning the tables on Serena.

'I can't believe it... An enemy with a will as just as mine... ?'

After a short time, the opposing energy fields returned to equal strength.

"She can't do it alone." Walice said discreetly to Sailor Mercury. She first wondered what he was doing with them instead of fighting Horror, when she noticed that he was badly wounded, despite how he seemed. Then, she nodded and focused her own will into Sailor Moon's attack, but found that it didn't provide enough of an advantage. Amy stopped, and turned to Raye and Horror, which clutched and squeezed Wisper in a bony looking energy projection of a black hand.

"Raye! Snap out of it!" Amy yelled, trying to reach out to, and awaken her normal self.

"You don't know!" Horror yelled, throwing Wisper at her, whom she caught, despite the pain it gave her.

Winded, Amy weakly responded,

"I want to know, if it will help you..."

Horror screamed out, and launched a projectile of energy at Amy, which she accepted. Within Horror's projected world, she saw not the monster, but Raye, afraid, and alone.

"It's wrong to try and do things yourself, Raye... We're a team..." Amy said, braving the horrible images that bombarded her, and approaching her friend, her breathing becoming more regular as she recovered from the blow Horror inflicted when it threw Wisper at her.

"Don't do this to yourself, Amy... I don't want you to suffer like I do!" Raye yelled, reminding Amy of her own plight.

"I don't want you to suffer alone." Amy said, and the illusion slowly faded away. Horror became void, and Raye's Will Power Ring gravitated to Amy, and she returned it to Raye herself.

"Amy..." Raye said weakly as she returned to her senses.

"We have to lend our wills to Serena." Amy said, directing her attention to Serena.

Together, they focused, and concentrated their wills with Serena's, giving her the leverage she's needed. Her energy became superior to Smart's, and drew closer and closer.

"No... No!" He yelled as her energy overpowered him, and entangled him, draining his happiness, and leaving him with his sadness, anger, and fear.

...

Queen Kiris, at that moment, was frowning, and sighed heavily, holding out her hand, and allowing a sapphire studded Will Power Ring to slip off her finger, and vanish. Her Topaz ring glittered in the nonexistent light.

...

General Smart's Will Power Ring appeared before him, and he stared at it with discontent, as well as a suppressed longing.

"I've been... deceived... Used, this whole time... Diamond..."

He took the ring, and a beam of violet light shone between Smart and Raye, causing her Sailor Suit to become embellished with lavender, and her Will Power Ring to become restored. General Smart fell back, and his mask fell off, revealing his face, and causing their eyes to widen.

"I can't believe it... Sapphire of the Black Moon Clan..." Serena said weakly, before collapsing herself. A black heart shaped gem appeared in front of her, bearing the Mars symbol. Raye stared at the gem, and took it. It transformed into a purple gemstone brooch, and her Sailor leotard turned from white to lavender.

"I'm not scared anymore..." Sailor Mars said, looking at her hands. She felt an intense power welling within her, and she just had to let it out.

"Phenomenon Fire Whirl Bowl!" Raye yelled, launching a Flame Sniper shot that scorched the earth, and was picked up by wind to become a small tornado of fire that grew as it traveled down the steps of the shrine.

"Queen whoever you are, I won't be tread on by you! I am the unmistakeable, passionate Sailor Mars, and my fire is stoked!" She yelled. The Fire Whirl calmed down, and died out.

...

"My apologies for being an inconvenience to you again, Sailor Soldiers." Sapphire spoke with a mature air.

"How are you still alive? I thought Wiseman killed you?" Amy asked.

"I am not sure, but I know that I died for a fact."

Amy winced, agreeing with his certainty by recalling the times she has died, rapid reflections of her life, followed by agonizing periods filled with the pain of regret and emptiness. Past that, she never saw what the afterlife truly was, beyond the white light, because she didn't have the heart to leave Serena alone.

"I shouldn't be alive... That damned queen revived all of us: Rubeus, Emerald, and my brother, Diamond."

"Can you tell us anything about the queen?" Raye asked.

"Her name is Kiris... She doesn't have a definite hair color, her eyes are a bright purple, and she has a powerful aura... It ensnares the mind in seconds... She can appear anywhere between a small child and an elderly woman, but retains an unnatural beauty... Her followers have purple eyes as well, and often have Eupurias."

"Kira... Could she be... ?" Amy trailed off.

"What are her goals?" Serena asked.

"She plans to take everyone's Will Power Rings, and fill the world with happiness."

"That's all?" Raye asked doubtfully.

"Truly. Even as a 'general', she shared no darker intentions with me, and she treats her 'generals' with the highest authority. Still, I do not support her."

"Do you know about the super sun, and the disappearances?" Serena asked.

"Super sun? That was a projection of Kiris's power... She, and me and the other generals have been behind the kidnappings."

"How much power does Kiris have?" Amy asked.

"Power seconded only to Neo Queen Serenity... I'm not exaggerating..."

"What?... Why haven't we lost yet, if that is the case?"

"She sees this as not only a goal, but as a game... She wants to give you a chance, but she is putting as much pressure as she believes you can handle. After this, she might change the game dramatically."

"So we're lab mice, and she's the sadistic scientist..."

"Where is her base?" Raye asked.

"It's in the sky..."

...

Sapphire words echoes seemingly infinitely in her throne room.

The queen smiled. Her eyes became a brilliant gold, and the throne room quaked.

...

Serena and Co. felt a faint tremor, and the sky turned a bright purple.

"Wh-what is this!?" Serena said, looking around.

"That cloud over there! It's a black lenticular cloud!"

"Where!? All the clouds are black! Oh, over there!"

In the north, a giant saucer shaped cloud loomed ominously in the distance. A pillar of golden light fell from the cloud, and a giant black castle sank down from it, and floated underneath it in the sky. Kiris's giggling laugh could be heard for miles in it's direction.

"We've never seen an enemy so exponential!" Amy yelled.

"Phenomenon Reminiscent Rainbow!" Kiris yelled, summoning rainbows to stretch across the sky, and a light mist of perfume to fall on them, accompanied by a calm shimmering sound. The taste of sweet cherries filled their mouths with every breath. Violet flowers with heart shaped blooms grew underneath, and released a powerful sweet aroma. Sapphire, Raye, Walice, and Wisper didn't react at all, but Serena and Amy were overloaded with sensory bombardment from Kiris's powerful magic. Sight, Sound, Smell, Touch, and even Taste we're being used against them, an inescapable symphony of euphoric energy...

"Sailor Moon!" Raye yelled, trying to shake her awake.

"Sailor Mercury, keep it together." Sapphire said, doing the same.

"So good..." Serena said sleepily.

"Can't... stop..." Amy muttered.

"We'll play lots and lots unless you cry uncle, and it'll only get more fun from here!... Ta Ta!" The sky turned blue, and the clouds white. The rainbows faded, and the mist settled, leaving only the flowers, which soon died. The black castle turned glassy and semitransparent. Serena and Amy collapsed, and groaned.

"Why did she have to revive us? I don't have anything to live for, except to dwell with my past misdoings..."

"Sapphire... you're wrong... This is your second chance: Your time to become a better person..." Serena said, regaining her senses.

"But..."

"Besides, you're not alone..."

...

"Sapphire!"

Prizma ran up to him and embraced him, to which he smiled heartily.

"You are a human too, now..."

"Prizma... Forgive me for making you worry..." He said, hugging her back.

"If I weren't meant to worry about you, I wouldn't have found you..."

The two waved goodbye to Serena and the others, and got into Prizma's car, and they drove away to the sisters' residence.

"...Well... I suppose we'll be off. See you." Walice said, and he and Wisper began walking off.

"Wait! Where are you going to go? We still don't know anything about you two!" Serena lamented.

"We are the byproducts of war, and while we respect you for what you do, we simply can 't coexist. That's how I see it."

"But brother-" Wisper started.

"No."

Wisper sighed, lifted her mask over her mouth, and they left.

"Wait!" Serena yelled, but they kept going. Wisper turned back to look at them before they were out of sight.

"It only gets harder from here..." Amy said.

"How hard can it be? We've destroyed chaos, and have only bettered ourselves since." Serena said confidently.

They nodded. Serena stared at Queen Kiris's castle emotionlessly.

'We have so many mysteries left unsolved. Who are Walice and Wisper, and where did they come from? Where did Eurret and Kira come from, and could Kira possibly be an enemy? Where are Lita, Mina, and Luna? What does Queen Kiris want with us, and why is she holding back? Only time will tell, and I hope it tells us soon...'

...

Next time on Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars, we get surprised when a growing celebrity comes to visit us, and she shares with us her thoughts on the world. In the confusion, a new general, General Rook, targets poor Artemis, who's been worrying himself sick about Luna! To top it off, we meet a vigilante who goes by the name Vigilant Rose, a super-heroine from Great Britain! Why is all this happening, and what will become of it all!? Find out with me, in...

Chapter 5: The event of a lifetime, a Sailor's Homecoming!?

...

Gomen'nasai... I procrastinated for too long...

Author's Notes

In this chapter, the Sailor Soldiers finally defeat General Smart, and see the man behind the mask, and find a shocking blast from the past from the future! They also find put from him that his comrades have also been revived and put under control by Queen Kiris.

Raye ranked up, and can now use her power to a more phenomenal extent, as well as her PTSD being cured. To top it off, she now has immunity to the Euphoric energy released by Kiris and her soldiers.

Wisper won't have much of a role now, but in case you were wondering...

Wisper is a soft spoken character, and four years younger than Walice. She is very suppressed, and believes in the strength of doing over saying. In combat, she treads quietly, and takes care that her body movements don't give away her next action, reinforced with a poker face. She also focuses around being deceptive and contrary, with her greatest tie to this being her signature blowgun. As a supporter, she uses self made medicines, typically also administered by blowgun. Before she was reunited with Walice, she was a mercenary of the modernized lands, specializing in espionage.

I hope to update sooner than this time, but until then, I bid you adieu, and hope to keep your interest for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Rook's Retribution

I think I've learned not to envy a model... A modeling pioneer named Esmeralda Sincerity comes to visit us, and she looks like Lita! However, she's way too mellow, and nothing else about her calls our missing friend to mind... While she is here, a new general attacks Artemis, and a mysterious girl appears from the blue to assist us, but...

If you have darker intentions, I'll punish you!

...

-September 1, 19XX, 9:50 PM-

"Amy, what's wrong?" Kiris asked.

"Nothing." Amy replied.

They were in Amy's room, and she was pacing before Kiris had come to interrupt her. Papers were scattered about and crumpled, and a pencil torn into wood chips sat on the floor.

"This doesn't look like nothing. Are you sure you're happy?"

Amy was growing to dislike that word, especially how Kira used it.

"No, Kira."

"Then why not find something that will make you happy, instead of continuing to be sad?"

"Kira... Sadness is a part of life, especially mine, now please leave me at peace, I have a lot of work to do." Amy blurted out.

"Oh... Okay... I'll stop bothering you then...

This time, Amy didn't stop her.

"What does this enemy want? What do these gems mean!?"

She looked down at the desk and confirmed that there were not two, but three Eupurias on the surface. The one that was turned into a necklace, and the other two that she found in her belongings after the third and fourth attack. Why?

"I need to get help... I'll call Serena... She'll help ease my mind..."

Amy wasn't one who could think straight while stressed. Being with Serena right from the off had helped her relax, and she always understood her problems. Sometimes not immediately, but still. She reached for her communicator, but her body froze.

'Wh-what's going on!?' Amy thought, for she couldn't speak.

'Shhh...' Another voice spoke in her mind.

Her brain was now frozen. She couldn't even speak in her mind against the intruder.

'You shouldn't be afraid. You are collecting these gems because you want to, because they make you feel superior. Speak.'

"I... shouldn't be... Afraid!" Amy yelled, wrenching herself free, but no sooner had she freed herself, she found herself paralyzed again.

'Collecting the gems makes you feel beautiful. You want to feel beautiful, especially if it means being more beautiful than your friends.'

"No... I... I don't..."

'Without the gems, you can't think straight. You need to have them at all times to even pass class.'

"Can't... pass... No! Stop it!"

'If you don't bring the gems with you tomorrow, you won't be able to think. Unless you want to look stupid, you will bring them.'

"No..."

With that, the voice left her, and she collapsed, feeling weak and helpless.

"I don't want to look stupid..." She said. She took a look at the gems, and reluctantly took them. She wore the necklace, and put the other gems away in her bag. Immediately, she felt relief, as if the cloud muddling her thoughts vanished instantly.

"This isn't right..." She said, standing and reaching for the communicator again.

'Oh, but it is... Now, you will go to sleep and forget about tonight... But an part of you will never forget what I say.'

"Sleep... Forget..." Amy mumbled, stumbling backwards and falling into her bed, falling asleep instantly.

...

-September 2, 19XX, 6:30 AM-

Amy woke up groggy and exhausted, and stumbled out of bed to eat breakfast. She ate quickly, and took a shower, washing herself of the tiresome events of the previous day. She decided to wear a light yellow close fitted T-Shirt, and tan khakis, and topped the ensemble with the Eupuria necklace, out of habit. After that, she decided to resume studying. She was surprised when she heard the sound of light knocking at the door.

'This early in the morning?' She thought as she she got up and answered the door

What she saw made her tired eyes open wide.

"S-Sailor Jupiter?..."

...

Chapter 5: The event of a lifetime, a Sailor's Homecoming!?

...

"Hello, I assume you're miss Mizuno?" She asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Yes, I am..." She said, confounded.

"I am Esmeralda Sincerity. May we come in?" She asked, gesturing toward a pleasant looking middle aged woman, dressed very formally.

"You may..."

...

"I suppose you are wondering why I decided to visit you?" Esmeralda asked, sitting straight on the couch, with her mother beside her.

"Yes, it would ease some of the tension..." Amy said awkwardly. It was a entirely different ordeal to talk to Esmeralda, than it was to simply see her on screen. Not only did she look like Lita, but she had the same voice as Lita, and was dressed as Sailor Jupiter.

"You seemed quite shocked to see me. I am a convincing Sailor Jupiter, am I not?" Esmeralda said, giggling, before becoming serious. "Ahem... I came here today because your picture spoke to me, in a rare way that I hardly ever feel... In fact, simply speaking with you conveys this same feeling of déjà vu, but suppressed somehow... I would very much like to meet your friends."

Amy suddenly became more interested.

"My friends are probably still asleep right now, but you are welcome to stay here until ten in the morning. I'm sure they'll all be awake by then." Amy said cordially.

"Fair enough." Esmeralda said.

"Are you sure she's-" Her mother started.

"Deathly."

...

At ten, Amy stepped out and initiated a group call on her Communicator Watch. Raye, and then Serena appeared, with some delay.

"What's up?" Raye asked energetically.

"Hello?" Serena asked tiredly, likely from just having woken up.

"I have someone at my house that you need to meet, please come quickly, and bring Artemis."

"Who is it?" Raye asked curiously.

"A boyfriend?" Serena asked, embarrassing Amy.

"_She's_ not a boyfriend, but I can't say who _she_ is." Amy responded with a pinch of coldness.

"I was just kidding!" Serena whined before the group call ended.

...

A few minutes later, Serena and Raye knocked at the door, and Amy let them in. Trailing behind came Artemis without even a glance. Serena wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans, and Raye wore an orange t-shirt with matching overalls.

"So, who did you want us to see?" Raye asked before looking at Esmeralda, and being struck with silence seeing the faux Sailor Jupiter sitting on the couch.

"Hello. You must be Raye Hino, and you must be Serena Tsukino. You have a cute cat. What's her name?" Esmeralda asked.

Artemis slunk.

"H-his name is Artemis." Serena said, confused.

"Artemis... After the goddess of the hunt?"

Artemis slunk even lower, his face contorted with a failing attempt to remain indifferent.

"Yeah..."

Raye and Serena sat with Amy, and Artemis joined them. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other. To both sides, they felt so close together, yet so far apart.

"I assume you know me?" Esmeralda asked.

"I thought I did..." Serena muttered.

"No, I don't." Raye said.

"Well, I am Esmeralda Sincerity, and this is my mother, Olive Sincerity. Together, we represent the base of the fashion company that goes by our surname. We've been everywhere from Tokyo to the United States, and back again."

"Wow..." Raye said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Serena said nonchalantly.

"Likewise, it's nice to meet you." Amy said.

"Ahh... Is this everyone that will be present? Where is Lita Kino and Mina Aino?

"They can't be present..."

"Well, we could come back another time...?"

"They are missing."

Esmeralda didn't reply. She sighed, and closed her eyes, as if trying to collect a thought deeply rooted in her mind.

"I'm... sorry to hear that." She said at last.

"You seem troubled." Amy said.

"You are the one with the greatest troubles. Mine are just trivial. That's all. It must be hard to deal with a heavy loss like that."

"We're still hoping they'll come back." Serena said.

"Do you have any idea where they could have went?"

"Not a clue. One disappeared just a week or so ago, and the other disappeared months ago." Raye said.

"Which one... disappeared months ago?" Esmeralda said, shifting slightly closer.

"Lita Kino..." Serena responded.

"How... How long ago?" She shifted even closer.

"About 8 months ago." Amy replied.

Esmeralda stood up, and appeared as if she was about to say something, then stopped and turned to Olive and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad we could meet. You girls looked quite charming in your photo, and my daughter's interest was piqued." Olive said, standing up.

"I'm afraid we have to go. We have plans for later tonight, but before we go, we would like to give you something." Esmeralda said.

They left, and after a brief moment, returned with some bright white and slim boxes wrapped by a green and pink ribbon emblazoned with a fancy S.

"I bid you farewell, enjoy!" Esmeralda said, leaving with her mother. Amy watched them until they were out of sight before closing the door.

"What's in the boxes?" Serena asked curiously, peering at the 5 boxes they were given.

"They're a bit short, and very wide. Not too heavy either, but not too light. They also have names..." Raye took three of the boxes from the stack. "This one's mine... This one's yours, and this one's yours." Raye said, passing boxes to Amy and Serena respectively.

They opened their boxes, and found Sailor Suits, all styled in their respective ways, but also embellished and stylized in unique ways. Amy's came with thick protective lab glasses with a light blue tinge, blue earrings, the one meant for her left ear supporting a small microphone piece, the skirt was decorated with silver circuit patterns, and it came with silver butterfly wings of the same design. Just looking at it made her feel like she'd seen it beforehand. Like Esmeralda, she was getting deja vu. Serena got a near exact replica of her Sailor Suit with the exception of the skirt layers, which were red and pink instead of yellow and black, and Raye got one adorned with ceramic plates on the shoulders, and a shorter torso piece that exposed her stomach.

"Wow..." Serena said, looking up and down the suit, feeling it's silky material.

"This is so elaborate..." Raye said, holding it to her body and checking to see how it fit. Spot on.

"What do you think, Amy?" Serena asked, but Amy kept staring at the wings.

...

"Don't put so much faith in your friends. They don't like you anymore." Someone spoke.

"That... That can't be true!"

"I have seen their tactics, and reviewed their thoughts. From day one, Serena wanted you around so you could help her do her school work. Since then, she and the others have held a pretend friendship with you to reap your benefits, and now that I have taken you away, they want to pull the friend card to get you back, rather than bothering to fight you."

"What!? All this time..."

"Truth is, they're afraid of you. Afraid that you will find out, and afraid you will give them their just deserts now that you've become better than them."

"The liars... I'll show them for taking advantage of me... Thanks Asperger."

'Asperger again...' She thought, reflecting on the vision.

The vision of herself gave Asperger a kiss on the cheek.

...

"Amy?" Serena said, shaking her.

"Huh?" Amy said, snapping back to reality.

"What happened?"

"Oh... I don't know... I just felt some weird surge of nostalgia." Amy said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Listen... I have to do something right now, I'll see you guys later."

After Serena and Raye collected their things and left, and Amy locked up and went on her way. She didn't know where she wanted to go... Just needed to go somewhere, anywhere but where she was.

'What am I being so stressed out by?'

...

"Queen Kiris, I seriously believe we should use our full power on the Sailor Scouts. I do not want another of our ranks to fall to them." General Rook spoke.

"I understand your concerns, but not giving them a chance would be sad. I don't like to force my will onto someone unless their resistance has ebbed, so let them resist until they either defeat me, or surrender."

"...Understood."

"We must continue collecting rings to increase our influence, and slowly flank the Sailor Soldiers. If a winner is not decided by October 31st, our acquired influence will call time. Generals, please present your acquired Will Power Rings. Role Call."

"General Rook, representing General Smart, 14 normal rings for a total of 23, ignoring failures. Representing myself, 56 normal rings in total."

Another General appeared beside Rook.

"General Envy, 78 normal rings in total." She giggled confidently.

Another General appeared beside them.

"General Dash, 153 normal rings, and 1 target ring in total."

"Woah..." Reacted Rook and Envy.

Another General appeared floating above the others.

"General Citrine, 369 normal rings in total!~"

"As for myself, I have claimed but a single target ring."

A echoing purr traveled across the room, and small purple snake eyes came into view on the armrest of Kiris's throne.

"My Generals, behold our newest in rank, Advisor Leer. Luna's Will Power Ring illuminated the room, and the identities of most of the generals were revealed. Red spiky hair, with a red general's suit, wearing a sleeveless brown shirt, coat slung over his shoulder, hanging behind him like a cape, General Rook. Green flowing hair, with a decorative green outfit adorned with black markings, General Envy. Silver hair, with a silver suit, adorned with chain mail, General Dash. Starry eyes, and a sadistic smile, General Citrine, floating just above the light's reach. Luna stood perched on Kiris's throne, her eyes locked into slits, accompanied with a wide smile. No longer on her forehead was the crescent emblem, replaced by the symbol of Kiris, the corrupted 'K', which glowed an haunting purple.

"Hello, Leer." Rook greeted her.

"Welcome to the team!" Envy greeted her.

"What exactly can you do for us?" Dash asked critically.

"Glad you asked," Leer said, with a chuckle.

A black 'K' sigil appeared on the floor, and a black arcade cabinet rose from it. Leer jumped forward, and the cabinet spun around to face the curious Generals.

"What is it?"

"The master control, Dash. Go ahead, pick their poison." Leer said with a toothy smile, her eyes radiating a sinister glee.

"Hmm... I like the sound of this one... What does it do?"

...

"Darien!" Serena hugged him as soon as his door swung open.

"Hey Serena, it's been a while." He returned.

"You didn't show up to help yesterday..."

"Sorry, I had jury duty."

"You were in a courthouse?"

"It was a chore. Being a superhero comes more naturally than being a judge. But, I guess it's good practice for the future."

"Oh, Darien... Always thinking ahead..."

"You'll still be the future's shining light. So, have any plans? I heard that a fashion show not from around here was set up today, and I thought you would be interested."

"Interested in... a _date_?"

"Ahh... Not quite. You see, I thought we, as a team should be there, because I saw a familiar person in the roster."

"Oh."

"Hey, cheer up, we have an eternity to romance, this, it could be a one shot, so we should devote our energy to this before it's gone."

"Alright."

"Tomorrow, we'll go to a restaurant, all by ourselves. I've been saving up for it."

"Really!? I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait!" She squeezed him.

'Though perhaps I should have found an all you can eat buffet...'

...

Amy stood at the park, looking around. She felt as if she belonged somewhere else.

"What is this strange feeling?"

"Ami!"

She turned around to see Eurett looking up at her, and became locked staring into his eyes.

'Those eyes are familiar somehow...'

Eurett's eyes gradually turned a hazy purple, and he blinked, changing his eyes back to their bright green color.

"Ami!"

"Hello, Eurett. Do you happen to know what you remind me of? I don't even know myself."

"Destiny!"

Asperger appeared in her head and she shook his image away.

"Destiny, huh?" She said, giggling.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, she felt as if she was being wrenched away. She fell back and clutched her chest. Eurett ran up to help her, but he began stumbling himself, and writhed without making a sound. Amy heaved, and her eyes became foggy. Then, her breathing slowed, and she smiled as her eyes returned to a clear state. Eurett continued to roll on the floor, and Amy picked him up, looking him into the eyes again.

"I know who you are. Do you know me?"

"No..." He said weakly.

She laughed, and walked Eurett to his home. He shuddered and convulsed slightly, but couldn't concentrate any movement to get away from her.

...

Later on...

Serena gathered up Amy and Raye, and Darien rode them to a fashion show in the more active part of town. They walked up to the man at the entrance and presented their tickets, and they were waved in. Inside, they found a condensed crowd, and found it hard to squeeze into them. Finally, the show started. A few models walked down, and back up the catwalk after showing off the product they were wearing, which was self explanatory for a fashion show, but one thing made the whole event unique. Esmeralda Sincerity went down the catwalk wearing a modified version of her Sailor Jupiter costume. Her torso was left mostly exposed, save for a bra-like cover with a brooch with pink ribbons over it. Her gloves extended to her shoulder, and appeared braced for support. Her boots were white, slightly taller, and appeared bulked up, same as the gloves. Her daring and abnormal looks got a lot of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the crowd, which she responsed to with a bow. She took the microphone at the very end of the catwalk, and spoke.

"Hello, everyone. I'd like to thank you all for coming. It's been a while since we last did a show here, and that's because we've been globe trotting to blend the cultural influences of our works with the cultures of all countries. It's been a fun experience, but something here reminded me of home. In honor of the Sailor Soldiers who protect fine Japan, we have created the Sailor Personality Suit, authentic light body armor fashioned into a reimagined Sailor style. Like our other products, they are custom tailored, handmade by a diverse group of professionals, and designed to the whim of our consumers. The initial price starts at 25,000 Yen, and can increase or decrease based on the request. I would like to lend special thanks to Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino for inspiring this line of decorative armor sets. For everyone here around me, and everyone watching, I express my sincere gratitude for simply being. Search for yourself, and stick to it!"

"You already knew her?" Darien asked in bewilderment.

"25,000 Yen..." Serena gaped.

"She said our names... This could have repercussions on our lifestyles..." Amy said nervously.

"Could make things more interesting." Raye said.

The wide screen at the stage projected their picture, named them, and repeated the Special Thanks message.

"Let's get out of here before-"

"Are you... them?..." A person standing next to them said.

"Too late!" Serena yelled, grabbing Darien and Raye, and escaping, Amy following the path that Serena cleared. She suddenly felt dizzy, and stopped in her tracks. Against her will, she spun back around, waved, and turned back around before she could start running again. Her face gradually blushed red with embarassment as she ran down the hall.

'W-what was I thinking!? But... I wasn't thinking... Why?...'

She covered her face with her arms and picked up her speed.

...

Outside, they were ready to leave when Esmeralda caught up from behind, followed by a large crowd.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have drawn attention to you like that!" She yelled over the bustling crowd.

"It's alright! We'll live through it!" Serena yelled as they departed. Photographers attempted to take shots of Darien's license plate, but Esmeralda pretended to stumble, and photo bombed them. They shot her suspicious looks, but we're soon forced out of the way by other people there who saw her stumble, and wanted to see if she was alright.

She suddenly stopped, sensing something, and her warm expression changed to a steely leer, and her smile dropped to a neutral position. She looked up and saw a strange thing fly overhead. Now as if oblivious to everything around her, she casually walked back inside, ignoring everyone's redundant questions.

...

Darien had dropped off Amy and Raye at their respective homes, and was doing the same for Serena.

"Sorry I ended up causing you problems." Darien said, stopping.

"It's alright, as long as you don't forget that date you promised. Thanks anyway!" She hugged him again.

"Don't worry. I won't forget."

A sharp meowing sound came from the house and they fell back from it.

"That must have been Artemis!" Serena yelled.

They noticed a strange purple glow, and found a glassy diamond shaped UFO floating just above the house.

"I'll go check it out, you keep the others on their communicators just in case."

"Just wait a while..." Serena said, toying with the communicator and starting a group call. Nobody answered. "That can't be right..." She tried a group call again, but got the same lack of an answer.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked.

"My communicator isn't contacting Amy and Raye... I think something might be wrong with it..."

"I'll go get them myself then, you be careful in there!" Darien yelled, getting back into his car. His window rolled up, his silhouette appearance taking that of Tuxedo Mask as his normal self became obscured. He drove off with haste, and Serena turned to enter the house, though not before yelling,

"Moon Crystal Power!"

...

Artemis hung weakly, suspended in midair, and relieved of his Will Power Ring, a gold band with a white candy shaped stone. The general in red stood there, looking over it. He wore a mask similar to Smart's.

"She was right... An easy catch, and a Target Ring, at that. At this rate, it won't be long before we can get enough power..."

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Gotcha!" He yelled back, raising his Eupuria high, and launching a purple laser at her. She flinched and shut her eyes, expecting to be hit and drained of her will like Artemis. She waited, but didn't feel anything, so she opened her eyes and saw a black field of energy surrounding her.

"What..."

'Be careful, Neo Queen Serenity. If the laser hits you, you will be unable to move, and your willpower will be drained quickly. I can only hold this barrier up for so long, so be ready to move when the field repulses his shot.' The voice spoke. It sounded familiar, somehow.

"Okay..." Serena said in confirmation. The shield suddenly burst, and reflected the beam back, and blinding him. Serena quickly closed the distance between the new general and her to prepare a body attack, but he was too prepared.

"Grim!" He yelled.

A hooded figure appeared between Serena and the general, arms outstretched, and she ran straight into it. She was filled with agony immediately, and she couldn't free herself from Grim. A scythe appeared in it's hands, and it pressed Serena against it's body using it.

"Good, now hold her still." He said redundantly, preparing for his attack. He was about to raise his gem when a rose grazed his face and caught him unawares.

"What now?" He muttered, turning toward the thrower. A man in a tuxedo stood with a rose at the ready, his cape outstretched and fluttering in the wind.

"It's against a gentleman's code to be imposing on a woman. Unhand Sailor Moon immediately!" He yelled.

"Or what?" He said, smirking.

The winds on Tuxedo Mask's cape petered, and Sailor Mercury and Mars were revealed. Both were crouched down, Amy scanning the enemies with her visor, and Raye holding an arrow of fire at the ready. He laughed in ridicule at their intimidating appearance.

"Is that all?" He said continuing to laugh at them."

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled, launching the shot it him. He made no attempt to dodge, and took the shot, becoming engulfed in flames. He ran outside through the back door, ushering Grim to follow. Grim spun around to the other side of Serena and forced the pole of her scythe against her neck before floating just a small distance above the ground and choking her. Grim followed with haste.

"Serena!" They all yelled, following behind. Darien stopped and took the empty Artemis, leaving out of the front door, and leaping up the the ceiling to deposit him for safe keeping. From the roof, he had an excellent vantage point on the enemy.

...

"Unhand Serena!" Mars yelled, knocking off a shot at Grim, but she was dismayed when it passed right through it.

"It's no good! That enemy is intangible!"

"You can not defeat Grim Reaper!" The General yelled, rolling out of the bushes without any evident burns."

"The personification of death?" She scanned the being and found a potential area of attack. "The scythe-"

_Slash!_

Before they could even react, Grim forced Serena into it's body, and they slashed at Amy's throat. Amy spun around and fell on her hands and knees, shuddering. With that, the Grim Reaper fell back, growing to a size twice as great as a normal being, with Serena trapped within it's shadowy robes.

"Amy, no!" Serena and Raye yelled.

Amy held her hand up, as if gesturing them to wait. She slowly stood up, clumsily, and turned back around. There wasn't a scratch on her neck. She spoke again,

"...!"

But nothing came out. She tried again,

"...! ... ...?!"

But she still couldn't speak. She held her hands out as if to summon her harp, but it didn't come. She felt weak, as if her powers were taken from her, and like magic, her uniform reverted to her civilian clothing.

"..." She collapsed, and a black aura flowed from her to Grim, which eagerly harvested it.

Amy began to scream, but not in any normal way. A terrible, heart wrenching scream, that came from the Reaper's gullet."

"What are you doing to her!? You damned monster!" Raye yelled, launching another shot that uselessly passed through it's body.

"Grim Reaper is forcing the Will Power out of her. If she doesn't give it up, she will die." The General said.

"You... you terrible person!" Serena yelled.

The general hovered over the ground, teleported to Serena, took her from the Grim Reaper, and slammed her into the ground.

"I am the terrible person!?" He yelled angrily. Tuxedo mask took the opportunity to jump down to Serena's aid, swinging upwards as he landed and upper cutting the general's fade, causing his mask to fly off.

"Crimson Rubeus..." Serena said weakly. He launched a pulse of increased gravity at her, but Darien saved her from the area of effect.

"I am no longer Crimson Rubeus. I am General Rook, with a vendetta!" He yelled, launching more of gravity pulses their way.

"Phenomenal Fire Whirl Bowl!" Raye yelled, launching her new ultimate attack, and exhausting all of her remaining magic reserve.

"Shut up! Oxygen Denial!" He yelled, creating a suffocating bubble that put out the fire whirl within it. The bubble homed into Sailor Mars and begun putting her out as well.

"Is this your true mission!?" Serena yelled, still weak, and in need of help standing by Tuxedo Mask.

"My true mission is to take your Willpowers. By threatening your lives, you will be forced to surrender your wills, or else."

"And what if we choose death!?"

"You won't." He said assuredly.

"Sailor Moon!" Yelled someone familiar. A red rose flew at the speed of a bullet and lodged itself into the Reaper's Scythe, causing it to splinter into pieces. The magic the Grim Reaper was casting into faded, causing Amy to gasp and collapse. Grim then exploded into black tattered ribbons. Another rose drove itself into Rook's arm, and his bubble collapsed, freeing Mars.

"What now!?"

A figure stood on the roof where Tuxedo Mask had waited. A light helm covered her head, except for her mouth and emerald eyes, and no hair came from under it. Her armor was adorned with roses, and had several serrated blades protruding from her joints.

"Who are you!?" Serena asked.

"I am Vigilant Rose, defender of the defenseless! I will not stand idly and watch some petty upstart attack a cat and a genius!" She yelled, throwing another metallic rose.

He dodged easily, and was met with intense close quarters battle as she rolled down the roof and hopped off of the balcony on top of him. He dodged all of her attacks with ease, but she surprised him when she threw a metallic rose from her armor at him and followed immediately with a punch to the jaw, knocking him off his high horse by disrupting his phasing powers. She pulled out a rapier and was about to gouge his heart when Serena yelled,

"Don't kill him!"

"Why!?" She asked.

He kicked her away, and teleported a safe distance away.

"This isn't over, Sailor Soldiers!"

"General Rook, please return to my throne room at once. I wish to discuss misconduct before it gets out of hand." Queen Kiris's voice rang through the night.

"What!? But Queen Kiris, they-" He vanished before he could finish. His UFO becamefully visible and travelled to Kiris's Castle.

"I wish I could apologize, but a fight for freedom isn't rainbows and lollipops, is it?" Queen Kiris's voice faded with the sound of laughter, growing nonexistent with time.

"What is this, some sort of game?" Vigilant Rose asked angrily.

"Queen Kiris is forcing us to fight her to keep our independence from her. All we know of her goals is that she wants to steal people's Will Power Rings, especially ours, but she's holding back for some reason." Raye explained.

"And why not kill them off?"

"We don't like to kill people unless it's absolutely necessary, and besides, these people are just under an extremely powerful spell. Have you... ?" Serena inquired.

"I don't usually kill people, but this is the first person I've fought a superhuman." Her hostility died off. "Say... Have we met before?..."

"...I wish we could say yes." Serena said sadly, feeling a tang of déjà vu.

"...Well... I have personal reasons for coming here... I'm after a growing gang in the area, but I'll help you out when I can. You have been my idols for a long time."

"I'm flattered..." Serena said, blushing.

'If only she knew.' Raye thought to herself, a sour look on her face.

"Let's see if they're alright." Serena suggested. The others nodded.

She walked over to Amy first.

"Amy, are you alright?" She asked, stirring her a little. She wearily got up and spoke.

"I was going to say that the Scythe was it's feasible point... Sorry." Amy whispered, mindful of the strange woman not too far away.

"Don't blame yourself, Amy. We all were in trouble." Serena whispered back.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon." Amy didn't look relieved.

"Where's Artemis?" Raye asked.

"I got him," Tuxedo Mask leaped up to the roof, and leaped back down with him in his arms, "But he won't be better without his Will Power Ring."

"A ring? I think a ring flew off of him while he was phasing around me," Esmeralda said, looking around, "Found it!"

"What a lucky break..." Raye said, struggling to find a way to return the ring to Artemis. An ethereal collar appeared on his neck, and she tried to fit it around. Success. Within a few moments, Artemis was awake again.

"Thanks, girls." Artemis said.

"You have a talking cat? Oh, that's right..."

"You really saved us. Thank you." Serena said.

"You're welcome. See you around, perhaps." She said back, running off."

When they were sure she was gone, Darien spoke.

"I'll get Amy and Raye back home. Sayonara, Serena." He said, helping Amy to her feet, through the house, and into the car. When everyone was buckled in and untransformed, he drove off. Serena then remembered her family, and checked upstairs. Apparently, they hadn't noticed a thing in their sleep, and she wondered if it was an effect of the UFO. Tired, she went to be, trying her hardest to forget about what had just happened.

"...How have I just accepted all of this like it's normal, for so long?" She spoke aloud.

"Because as a Sailor Soldier, you are incapable of developing PTSD. At least you should be." Artemis said, making his presence known.

"What are you doing sneaking around in here?"

"That sounds to me like the kind of question where it'd sound wrong no matter the answer."

"Pervert."

"Cut me some slack. Do you call everyone a pervert so nonchalant-like?"

"That sounds to me like the kind of question where it'd sound wrong no matter the answer." She playfully mimicked. "What was that about PTSD? How we are incapable of getting it?"

"Incapable, no, obviously, but it is true that when you don your Sailor Soldier form, you become highly resistant to PTSD, thank goodness."

"That makes sense... After all, I've been put in life threatening situations quite a few times, and I've never really given it a second thought... How is that so?"

"I'm not sure. I just know it for a fact because I learned a bit about it in the far past."

"Well... Thanks, Artemis, for sticking around. I used to have Rini and Luna, but they've both found ways out of my life."

"Luna..."

"It must be hard for you, too, since you don't have Mina and her to talk to anymore."

"It's been a sad and lonely past few days. The new enemies must have figured out I was enduring a time of weakness."

"It's way too dangerous now for people not to share their feelings... Introverts are in especial danger..."

"Times are bad to be keeping your feelings private indeed. Well, try to calm down and rest, Serena. The time to act should be tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

'This was no good night... Only bad things can come from Rubeus, especially if he has that much power. Though he did get a good scolding from his queen. Why would our enemy be looking out for us anyhow? And who's that strange Vigilant Rose who's decided to look out for us? The more I try to think, the more I'd rather sleep, and the more I try to sleep, the more I'd rather think... It's a futile effort, but I can't give up anything now.'

...

In the black darkness of the night, a violet mist rose from Serena's backyard, and a Scythe rose from the earth. Tattered fabric begun spinning around the scythe rapidly until it formed a clothed hand, and continued up the arm and across the rest of the body, recreating the figure of the Grim Reaper. The creature looked up at Serena's window, and vanished.

...

Next time, in Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars, we discover a hypnotic charm that saps the wills of those who wear the Sailor Personality Suits, which have become increasingly popular. To top it off, we are being watched by some nosy shutterbugs who wont leave us alone! How will we overcome this new dilemma, and could Esmeralda be behind it? Find out with me in...

Chapter 6: Testing Esmeralda's Innocence, a Sailor Suit Conspiracy!?

...

This was kind of hard to write.

Author's Notes

In this chapter, General Rook makes his debut appearance as more than just a background character, and he's angry. Right from his first mission, he differentiates himself from General Smart by showing them how he steals Will Power Rings: With force. However, this method doesn't seem to be endorsed by Kiris, so he may be nerfed, come the next chapter. In fact, this gung-ho fighting style seemed way too out of place for a General of Queen Kiris, so I had to moderate it to make sure it didn't go too far. This is the reason I had issues with the story, kept doing double takes on my own work.

For a will-less person, he sure is angry over the loss of General Smart. I can explain... Just not now. Also, the Grim Reaper is very unlike the previous subjects of Queen Kiris. All in due time, of course.

Going back on the topic of gung-ho fighting styles, Vigilant Rose is a real firebrand when it comes to protecting people. She doesn't have any magical powers, at least not any evident kind, but she does have battle armor, a rapier, and other useful gadgets I won't disclose. Her ability to nearly kill General Rook was that of skill and intuition alone.

Amy seems to be descending farther and farther, while the alter ego grows more powerful and gains more control. Raye is no longer paranoid, but hasn't gotten back into the habit of arguing with Serena, perhaps for Serena's sake. She also hasn't been very intuitive lately, and I think it's about time I fixed that, too. Darien is finally back in the picture, and is once again proving to be a valuable asset in battle, up until Amy and Raye were put at risk of death. Eurret is happy when he's around Amy, but he seems to be able to sense when Amy is no longer herself, and doesn't like it. His sudden bursts of pain also seem to be synchronized to Amy's seizures, as was hinted indirectly in previous chapters. Despite being a well enough age for it, his speech is restricted to a few words strung together, using the least amount of words necessary to convey his message, though he is often unclear. Doesn't speak much.

Esmeralda is a rather unusual character, from her overeccentricness to her peculiar reactions to normal (and abnormal) things. She seems to have a tie to Serena to the others, but she just can't explain it... It's wrong to jump to conclusions, so we'll just have to wait and see on this one as well.

The next chapter will bring more light on Esmeralda, who was kind of robbed of her planned time in this one due to it's quick pace. Hope to see you in the next chapter!

...

EDIT: 1/7/2014, Typo Crusade.


End file.
